The Hunt
by Sami065
Summary: this story is from when i was 15 and due to reader complaints about the level of writing it will be removed or redone someday. COMPLETED!
1. Instinct REVISED

A/N- I know I'm so bad I have ten stories but I need to write this one it will be my first Kag/Sessy fic!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned Fluffy (sess) and Scruffy (inu)  
  
And a special thanks to Miroku [human/monk] for Rping with me in Furcadia so I would get the idea for the character I name Sami! After me!  
  
Chapter one- instincts....  
  
*spoilers for people who watch tv.... Or are not past 50....i'm on 140*  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were spread out for a day off.  
  
.... Kikyo was dead and Inuyasha was almost back to normal.... Even thought he seemed sad every time he looked Kagome in the eyes, flashes of Naraku impaling his first love flickered through his mind. He hung his head as he sat in the Goshinbuku; he wondered where Kagome was...  
  
Kagome sat in a large field picking random flowers and making a necklace and a crown, she had many things on her mind mostly Naraku, he had a new body now, Kikyo was gone and the youkai kept in the pure mountain were running around the west lands attacking villages.  
  
Now that Kikyo was dead you would think that Kagome would go after Inuyasha but every time he looked at her it hurt, he seemed to look through her like he wanted her gone, he wouldn't admit he was sad he would just brushed it off and pretended to be ok.  
  
It made Kagome's blood boil to think of it, "WHY WONT HE JUST OPEN UP?!" she yelled out loud, then slapped her hands over her mouth hoping no passing youkai herd her... 'that's all I need... to be attacked' she thought sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"WHY WONT HE JUST OPEN UP?!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up as he heard the angry yell float through the air; he looked down at the toad and his human, "Jaken watch Rin I will be back shortly."  
  
Jaken nodded reluctantly as Rin was yelling about flower dresses to make him pretty like her.  
  
Sesshomaru left the commotion behind as he moved through the forest and was met with a clearing that consisted of a field of flowers, and in the middle of the field was his brothers wench.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome stiffened as she felt a strong youkai near, at first she thought it was Inuyasha and was about to turn around and yell at him for scaring her adding in a few good sits at the end, but then it hit her... who it was....  
  
"Shit" she mumbled as fear took her over.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The sent of the girls fear hit Sesshomaru's acute nose, he felt his blood heat and heard his heart pounding in his head as his instincts took over. A smiled grassed his lips, but not the kind of smile you like to see, this one was blood thirsty and full of malice. Sesshomaru couldn't control him self any more he only had one thought in his mind...  
  
"The hunt..." he whispered and shot out form the bushes, but in the back of his mind there was a lingering feeling that acted like a itch you can't reach.  
  
Kagome was already up and running, she thanked Kami for the training she had been doing over the time she had been in the past, she new Inuyasha was to far away to help her so she had to help her self for once.  
  
Sesshomaru was almost close enough to touch her in the few seconds he had been moving, but as he lunged for the young girl he hit a barrier and was fired.  
  
Kagome didn't bother to look back, she just concealed her sent and ran hoping that Sesshomaru gave up.... But there was no such luck.  
  
Sesshomaru's mind was on auto polite, and even if her sent was covered she was close enough to hear her foot steps, so once again he was behind her almost close enough to touch.  
  
Kagome started to panic, she was so rushed to get away she left her bow in the field and now he was about to catch her and she wasn't prepared to make a barrier!  
  
Sesshomaru lunged at her, Kagome yelped as she tripped on a branch and Sesshomaru flew over her head landing on all fours, he did a 180 as he skidded to a halt while still crouched to the ground.  
  
Kagome stared at him as flashes of wild white dogs assaulted her mind; he was beautiful.... She couldn't stop staring at him...  
  
Sesshomaru saw that Kagome was out of it and took this moment to attack, to caught up in her thoughts Kagome was surprised when she found her self pinned to the ground with the Taiyouaki of the west above her.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to start tarring at her body when he got a good whiff of her sent and froze.... It smelled like cinnamon and apples... it reminded him of fall and the gold color of the leaves. He suddenly snapped back to his own mind, pushing his instincts back ashamed of being so easily controlled. He looked at the girl under him and rolled off. Some how being on top of her made his instincts push at his mind again... but not the same one as before, he took a deep breath and pushed them back.  
  
Kagome was surprised to say the least, she herd him mumbling about how it wasn't worth it as Sesshomaru got to his feet. Kagome followed suit and got up when she turned around to ask the inuyoukai what he as doing.... No one was there.  
  
Kagome shrugged and started making her way back to the village to find Inuyasha, she made sure Sesshomaru's sent on her was well hidden as she went. Even if she was unhurt her whole body still shook form the adrenaline.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was walking back to the village form the Goshibuku, he decided to take it slow and look at the forest, he hadn't done that in a long time, and now that Kikyo was gone he realized there were many things he took for granite.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the blue sky as he walked slowly, then he heard a soft noise... he wasn't sure if it was in his head or not, he looked around and saw nothing so continued his walk... the he heard it again but louder as if he were closer to what was making the sound, he looked around again and spotted something this time.  
  
Inuyasha approached the crouched figure, the person wore a brown cape with a large hood that covered her face, every thing it was wearing was tattered and covered in mud, so much that Inuyasha couldn't get a sent.  
  
He leaned down to pick it up but it cowered away, he told it he was going to help, and it let him lift it up as if it just didn't care if Inuyasha was some killer.  
  
Once it was in Inuyasha's arms he could tell it was a she, he started to run towards the village.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome reached the village but there was no sign of Inuyasha she shrugged and made her way to Keade's hut, upon entering she was met with the familiar sound of Sango's hand on Miroku's face... she rolled her eyes and sat down by the fire.  
  
Sango saw her friend enter and sat by her, "what wrong with you?" she asked when she saw Kagome's down ward gaze.  
  
Kagome shrugged... "strange day.." she muttered.  
  
"really tell me." Sango smiled.  
  
Kagome sighed, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"oh really? Try me." Sango challenged.  
  
Kagome smirked at her best friend, "fine just don't tell Inuyasha..."  
  
Sango was about to nod what they were interrupted.  
  
"don't tell me what?" Inuyasha walked into the hut with the girl in his arms.  
  
At once every one was on there feet, "what happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"found her in the forest.." Inuyasha answered with out looking at Kagome, she noticed this and saddened.  
  
Inuyasha quickly made his way into the room and lay the girl on a futon, Shippo entered the hut about then and climbed onto Kagome lap asking about the new person, all Kagome said was.  
  
"were about to find out."  
  
Inuyasha reached forward to take off her hood when she snapped up, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
Everyone jumped a bit but calmed, "why not?" Kagome questioned.  
  
The girl sank into the corner of the room... "because I'm filth... I'm dirty."  
  
"yeah know the feeling.." Inuyasha muttered, the girl looked up and you could tell even through the darkness of her hood that her eyes widened.  
  
She slowly moved forward, "you're a hanyou?!" she said in an amazed voice.  
  
"yeah?" Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"but how are you in this village if you are one.... We are out cast..." she whispered...  
  
"we?" Inuyasha grimaced.  
  
The girl reached up and pulled off her hood, gold hair fell all the way to the ground, silver silted eyes looked back at them, she had a silver star on her forehead that was outlined in gold, she had the standard claws and fangs, but her ears were like Inuyasha except black to match her lip color and nails...  
  
Every one gasp, and only one thought came o Inuyasha's mind.... "beautiful...."  
  
"my name is Sami, and I am a wolf hanyou... my tribe is of the north moutians..."  
  
"so that's why you do not look like Kouga's pack..." Miroku muttered.  
  
"I was and cast out of that tribe at birth with my mother and have been traveling and steeling to live since." Sami filled in.  
  
"I did that for a long time after my mother died." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"well ye traveling shall end here young one, you may live in that village in peace, as long as you do not attack and help defend as payment you will be fed housed and clothed like Inuyasha here." Keade informed the shocked hanyou.  
  
Sami nodded, "oh thank you Miko-Sama!" she clapped her hands together happily, and Inuyasha thought it looked cute.  
  
"hi, I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Keade, Shippo, and Inuyasha."  
  
Sami smiled at Inuyasha when Kagome got to his name  
  
Kagome noticed the look Inuyasha was giving Sami and felt a wave a jealousy rush through her.... But she pushed it back, she loved Inuyasha but new he would never love her, he may care deeply but never love...  
  
"well now that that's settled I think its time for a bath!" Kagome turned to Sango, "you in?" Sango nodded happily.  
  
Sami lowered her head expecting to be left out but was surprised when Kagome turned to her and smiled, "how `bout you?" Sami nodded slowly.  
  
"great!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"can I come....?" Shippo asked form the ground pulling on Kagome sock.  
  
She smiled down at HER pup, for a long time she felt Shippo was her own and he thought her his mother.  
  
"sure you can sweetie." Shippo smiled and bounded into her arms.  
  
Sami watch this and was intrigued by the relation shit this human had with the kitsune pup... what an odd village...  
  
Sami got to her feet and slipped off the hooded cape to show a out fit much like Inuyasha except with a fish net under shirt that showed through at the front, it was less puffy and it was blue.... And dirty. When she took off the hood she also reveled a tail muck like Kouga's except this one touched the ground and was silver with a lighter sliver at the tip.  
  
Inuyasha seemed mesmerized and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
All the girls plus Shippo left the hut, Kagome with her caddy of soaps and scrubs.  
  
They all entered the hot springs and Kagome told Sami about how each soap was used and where, then they all undressed and slipped into the water.  
  
Sami was even prettier when clean and Kagome and Sango soaked in the warm water while Sami continued to scrub at her dirt.  
  
"so what here you going to tell me that I wouldn't believe?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome sighed again, "well what if I told you I had a run in with Sesshomaru himself and am still here to tell you?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened as Shippo doggy patted by, Sami had herd Kagome form her place in the spring "THE Sesshomaru, as in lord of the west?!"  
  
Kagome nodded, "yeah, we see a lot of him since Inuyasha is his brother... but I never see him alone since he wants to kill Inuyasha... normally he's there to fight him off but this time I was alone.."  
  
"wait Inuyasha it Sesshomaru's brother?! " Sami almost yelled.  
  
"well younger half brother..." Sango corrected, then turned back to Kagome.  
  
"you are trying to tell me you ran into Sesshomaru alone and lived?"  
  
"no I was attacked by Sesshomaru and lived..." Kagome corrected, "and don't tell Inuyasha I hid the sent for a reason we don't need him going off on a kill my brother binge..." every once agreed, and Shippo was oblivious as Kagome went into detail of the event at hand.  
  
A/N- well hoped you like and review!!! 


	2. Lust? REVISED

A/N- yeah I know.. *spoiler* Kikyo isn't really dead, Kagome not getting her soul blah blah blah but for the beginning of the fic I need her to be but she plays a role later watch and see!  
  
Disclaimer- I HAVE POCKY!!!!! STRWABERRY AND CHOCOLATE!!!  
  
*warning citrus*  
  
no lemon, just a bit limy!  
  
Chapter two- Lust?  
  
It has been three days since Sami was found and joined there little group, her Sango, and Kagome got along great.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the hut, alone, every one was about doing there own thing, Kagome glanced at the hanyou across the room form her, he was staring at the fire that kept the soup in the pot above it at a simmer.  
  
Kagome has been coming to term with some of her feelings, she new she loved Inuyasha, but he only cared deeply for her, there was loved more like for a sister form him. There was a time when he thought he loved her but he also thought he loved Kikyo.  
  
Kagome cried for nights after she came to this realization but has healed much, she's not ok but will be with some more time. She is happy to have him as a friend and never wants to lose him, the only thing really bugging her was the tension in the room, it was slowly eating at her mind, she could feel it gnawing at her brain, chewing on her nerves, pounding on her sanity...  
  
"I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE!!!!" she screamed out loud, jumping to her feet she pounded form the hut.  
  
Inuyasha watch and was confused, "was it me?" he murmured under his breath.  
  
Kagome wandered into the same field she was in when she had encountered Sesshomaru with out even realizing it, she sat in a patch of flowers and began to make a flower crown, she thought of the new member of there group.  
  
Sami, she was nice, still a bit shy about being treated normally; but she had a fire that seemed to attract Inuyasha, and Kagome noticed, she couldn't help feeling a burning of jealousy, but new she had no clam over the Inuhanyou.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru wandered through the forest, he was alone he had left Rin and the toad at his castle, as he wandered on his little walk he failed to notice he was heading to the place he had encountered his brothers bitch only three days ago.  
  
The memory of that day still haunted him, he had lost control, but she brought him back. How? He couldn't stop thinking of her and her sent since that day...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome continued to think of the attraction between Sami and Inuyasha, she saddened and felt tears prick the back of her eyes. She new she would never have Inuyasha but she still loved him and cried for him even if she didn't want to.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru came to the edge of the clearing and smelled the wench that was invading his thought, he recognized the sadness in her sent and the tears still unshed. He was surprised when she didn't sense him, probably to lost in thought.  
  
He slowly approached her form behind, not making a sound, as he got closer her sent of sorrow, suddenly she stiffened and fear invaded his nose.  
  
And again he felt it, those instincts taking over, he fought them as the girl turned to see him, his eyes red and fangs bared.  
  
The hunt filled his mind like that last time, but unlike the normal feeling of the hunt this was different, it was last time too, it was like he was hunting under a different context, not for food but for something different.  
  
Kagome cursed to her self for storming off without her bow, she concentrated covering her sent and putting up a barrier that fried Sesshomaru to a crisp.  
  
She made to run but was grabbed around the ankle, she fell to the ground, but let her miko energy flow to her foot shocking the taiyoukai again.  
  
Sesshomaru flinched as he was fired once more but didn't let go he had no control over his body, he pulled the struggling girl to him and straddled her waist.  
  
Kagome hated her self for not being a stronger miko, she probably could fight him off if she could concentrate but she was having trouble, he seemed to have that effect on her.  
  
Sesshomaru felt some sort of lust takeover his body, his mind screamed for him to stop, but her sent of fall filled his senses driving him insane, she had to be in heat.  
  
Kagome gasp when she felt Sesshomaru rub him self against her, she was so surprised that she let out a moan, Sesshomaru was pleased at this and did it again, she moaned in response, his movement became rhythmic, and she started to moved with him a bit.  
  
Sesshomaru lost control and kissed her hard on the lips, Kagome responded, then he seemed to come back to reality and pulled away, he stared at Kagome for a long moment then rolled off.  
  
Kagome sat up and looked at him with a questioning look, Sesshomaru was confused and angry that he had done that, but was more confused about why wench didn't fight it.  
  
As that moment Kagome was having similar thoughts, like why had Sesshomaru done that? And why she let him.  
  
Sesshomaru look Kagome in the eyes and for a moment it seemed he was sorry, it showed in his gaze but it was gone in a blink.  
  
Suddenly he stood and left at high speed.  
  
Kagome stood confused and alone, she slowly headed back to the village hiding her sent in the way, she really didn't know what to do, or how to react, so she went into a sort of denial.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru watch form afar as Kagome covered her and his sent form others and left for the village. He made sure he was far enough away for her not to sense him but close enough for his youkai sight to see her and followed.  
  
When Kagome reached the village, every one greeted her. Sesshomaru saw the new hanyou and realized why the wench had covered his sent that was on her, she didn't want his brother and the other bitch to smell him.. Why? Wouldn't it be easier for his half bread brother to smell it and try to kill him?  
  
Then Sesshomaru got an idea, he new that mikos sense range was farther then the hanyous smelling range, she he moved closer by about twenty feet so that the miko could sense him and the others couldn't.  
  
Kagome looked in the direction she sensed Sesshomaru then looked at Sami and Inuyasha, she new he had placed him self in her range and out of theirs on purpose.  
  
She felt him as he began to moved staying within her range, when he stopped it was at the clearing they had last seen each other, he stayed there for hours at the day wore on, and Kagome new who he was waiting for.  
  
Her chance to get away came when Sami and Inuyasha went to catch dinner, and she told Sango and Miroku she wanted more herbs, they let her leave without question unlike Inuyasha, she ran to the field Sesshomaru sat in.  
  
She arrived and like expected the taiyoukai was sitting in the middle of the field.  
  
Kagome walked up to him and sat knowing he wasn't going to attack for some reason, Sesshomaru was impressed at her instinct when it came to such things but kept it to him self. He had called her here for answer, he didn't like being confused, she must have some idea of what happened.  
  
Kagome looked into his golden pools and waited for him to talk holding back her own questions for now.  
  
Sesshomaru began to speak, "I have two questions for you bitch and I expect and answer."  
  
Kagome grew angry, "I have a name you know, its Kagome." She spat at him knowing he wouldn't kill her until he got his answers."  
  
'she has spunk, I like that. wait what am I thinking?!' Sesshomaru remained calm on the out side and ignored Kagome's insult for now, "I want to know why you didn't struggle?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I really can't say, I have no idea."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "also why do you hide m sent form the hanyous?"  
  
Kagome smiled a bit and Sesshomaru was a bit taken back "what's the point in having him get mad when I wasn't hurt both times we met."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded again, then he felt that familiar feeling he gets when he around this girl, but this time he was in control he just had and urge to touch her.  
  
Kagome jumped a bit when Sesshomaru suddenly growled, she looked him in the eyes and saw he was being... Playful?  
  
"I only want to know one more thing, what would you do if I did this?" Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
Kagome almost screamed when he pounced her straddling her again, he leaned down and kissed her this time more gently and she responded. His mind screamed at him to stop, she was human, but it also yelled at him to continue...  
  
Sesshomaru pressed his tough against her pink lips and she opened to him deepening the kiss, he slowly pulled away and looked at her.  
  
Kagome looked up at him in shock and he got up running form the field, he couln't figure out why he kept doing this, and hated how he couldn't fight it.  
  
Kagome covered her sent again and left, once again not knowing how to react, or why she hid it.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
that night Sesshomaru wandered, he stopped when he reached the clearing where he and Kagome had been meeting, Kagome seemed to be on his mind a lot lately, and he liked it against his better judgment.  
  
He crossed the clearing and stopped at a pond in the forest.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had sneaked out of the village that night for a walk, she was heading where ever her feet took her and that happened to be to the clearing, on the way the sky darkened and rain poured down but she kept going.  
  
When she reached the edge of the clearing she saw Sesshomaru vanish into the trees at the other side, he must not of smelled her in the rain, she ran across the fail and followed him.  
  
When she reached the small pond he was standing at, she stared at him. He was soaked like she, his clothes clung to his hard body and his hair stuck to his face as he stared up at the sky.  
  
Sesshomaru had just been thinking of his reactions to Kagome and emotion raced through him, she was just a human, dirt to him but he felt for her and hated it and loved it at the same time. He didn't know what to do, he was always interested in her as she traveled with his brother but never admitted it even to himself. Just then a sent his him, he must of missed it in the rain, he looked over at Kagome who looked back, her small school outfit clinging to her slim form and her hair sticking to her face like his.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes and saw so much emotion was there and she couldn't separate them.  
  
Sesshomaru stared Kagome's confused expression, he came to a conclusion he was going to end this problem with her now.  
  
Kagome watch as Sesshomaru's eyes singled down to one emotion she couldn't recognize, but she could tell he was determined, she was about to ask what was going on when he lunged at her taking her by surprise.  
  
Sesshomaru straddled the girl once more that day, he felt it as she sunk into the mud a bit form his Weight, he leaned over and kissed her, she opened and let him into her mouth.  
  
Kagome didn't know what she was doing but it felt good so she didn't care, it also covered the pain form Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru started to moved against her like he had dome earlier that day and she responded faster and harder then before, he felt her whole body as she did him and they kissed harder.  
  
Sesshomaru ground harder against her pelvis and she sunk a bit more into the mud that covered them both, with one more grind Sesshomaru and Kagome felt some release.  
  
Sesshomaru took his mouth off hers panting a bit and whispered into her ear, "meet me tomorrow morning here."  
  
Kagome nodded and he was gone, she continued to lay on the ground in some sort of shock, rain washed over as she caught her breath...  
  
A/N- I know I changed it to be limy but what ever! 


	3. The Quetion, And The Answer REVISED

A/N- gods im going to end up writing a lemon I know it.. That's bad..  
  
Disclaimer- if my dad new I wrote that last chapter I would be so dead.  
  
Chapter three-The Question, And The Answer  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his personal hot spring, he let the mud run off his body then dunked him self to clean out his hair, under water he thought over his present situation.  
  
He had always been interested in the Miko.. Kagome, but never like this, she was doing something to him, he didn't like it yet at the same time he loved it. He was feeling things he had not felt since his mother was alive. love, but it was different then the love he felt for his mother. All he had on his mind was this girl. Kagome, she plagued him and invaded his thoughts.  
  
Sesshomaru let him self up from under the water for breath, then he climbed out and rapped a towel around him self, walking to his bed room, he finished drying and slipped into bed. Thoughts of Kagome ran through his mind, and what he was going to tell her the following morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke the next morning, the only ones up were Inuyasha and Sami, they were hunting for breakfast. Kagome got dressed, she put on a black skirt like her school one, and a black form fitting Tee that said "I like you, so when I take over the world, your death will be quick and painless." ((I love that shirt!))  
  
She walked out of the hut and sat on a rock, it was still early to go see Sesshomaru so she used this time to collect her thoughts. She new she was attracted to Sesshomaru. That much was obvious, but what did she really feel for him. She loved Inuyasha with all her heart, so she thought but Sesshomaru seemed to be pulling that heart towards him self. When she was with him she forgot Inuyasha.. But when she was away form him pain filled her heart along with Inuyasha memory.  
  
Then another thought filled her head, the Shikon, her job was done, they had every shard even Kouga's, the ones they didn't have (which was most all of them) were in Naraku's possession. All they had to do was find Naraku, she only had to be there for the last battle, but then what would she do? Would she just go home?  
  
Kagome sighed as she felt Inuyasha and Sami return, they ran up to her, Inuyasha stopped and smiled, "your up early." He said, stating the obvious.  
  
"no I'm up late, can't you see its dark out?" Kagome said her voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
Inuyasha raised and eyebrow, "some one woke up on the wrong side of the futon." He murmured unaware that Kagome could hear him.  
  
"no I woke up on the left side." She stated like it was obvious then stood up and walked off, "I'm going for a walk, let the others know."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and together him and Sami entered the hut, Kagome kept an even pace until she was out of sight then raced to the clearing.  
  
When she broke through the last of the trees she saw the calm Inu youkai sitting in the middle of the clearing, his eyes closed as if he were meditating.  
  
Kagome approached, she sat right in front of him, keeping her guard up to prevent something happening, not that she didn't like it she just wasn't sure of her or his feelings and now wasn't the time. Plus he was the tai youkai of the west, she was a mere human, dirt on his shoe.. So why was he so "nice" to her?  
  
Kagome waited another minute, then waved her hand in front of his face, "hello an one home in there?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly one golden eye slipped open, and a hand caught her wrist mid wave, Sesshomaru pulled her closer out of instinct so she was practically on his lap.  
  
"I have a question and you better answer it wench." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Some how this felt all to familiar, "I have a name you know, its Kagome," she answered.  
  
Sesshomaru let her wrist go, and Kagome moved back to where she was, he opened his mouth to speak but the words failed him when he caught sight of her shirt.  
  
He read it to him self and let a small smile grace his lips, Kagome saw the smile and looked where he was looking, she was about to yell at him for looking there and call him a pervert but he cut her off.  
  
"the words on your garments are quite amusing." He murmured.  
  
"umm thanx." Kagome said a bit confused "so what did you call me here for?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up, "oh yes, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come live at my palace, my young human girl needs a mother like figure." he leaned forward until his mouth was right next to her ear, "and if you come maybe there will be more." Sesshoamru wasn't sure what he meant by that, he just did it before he thought... he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
Kagome nodded, then Sesshomaru stood and she followed.  
  
"I'll give you until tonight to think it over, be here if you want to go." Kagome nodded again, then Sesshomaru took a step towards her, she didn't move so he leaned forward again this time to claim her lips, again he wasn't thinking, but right before he could there was a yell form the edge of the clearing.  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha flew into the clearing his sword drawn, Sesshomaru leaned shifting his course so his lips landed right next to Kagome ear, "tonight." He whispered and she nodded a little in response, then he was gone.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, she still stood there staring where the taiyoukai had been, he grabbed her shoulder and shook, Kagome snapped form her daze.  
  
"what?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her but continued.  
  
"you took a while so I went to see if you were ok, and it was a good thing I did too." He said in a cocky voice.  
  
Kagome sighed, "lets go back to camp. She was a bit annoyed at the hanyou, but she new he didn't mean to interrupt, he simply didn't know what was happening.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and offered his back, Kagome ignored him and started to run the edge of the clearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got back to camp, Kagome sat on the rock she had that morning, but this time different thoughts ran thought her mind, thoughts of Sesshomaru's offer.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to expect when she went to the clearing that morning, but it wasn't that she was a bit more then surprised, she never dreamed he would extend and invitation to her to live with him. There were only two thoughts in her mind that kept her form going to him now and excepting the offer. One was could she trust him? She didn't know but put that aside for later, and two was if everyone would be ok without her? She new if she told them they would say no but that wasn't the problem, she wanted to know if there was a place in the group that she need to fill, that if she left would fall apart.  
  
Kagome looked around the camp, Keade was watching the village children play.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at Sami when she wasn't looking, Sami glanced at him and he quickly looked away, she smiled knowingly.  
  
Sango sat on in the grass next to Miroku who's had just grabbed her ass, she screamed and slapped the perverted monk, Miroku rubbed his cheek with a small smiled, as Sango looked away a slight blush on her face and a smiled playing on her lips.  
  
Everyone had some one for them, so Kagome was free to leave, but then she spotted Shippo, he saw her look at him and smile running to her and climbing onto her lap.  
  
Kagome slowly stroked his head, he was like her child, her pup, she couldn't leave him.. So then it was decided, she would go if Shippo was aloud to come with her.  
  
She smiled down at the kit and he beamed up at her, suddenly his expression became conflicted, "what's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked in a worried motherly way.  
  
Shippo fidgeted nervously, "well I have been wondering... you have been taking care off me. and I love you a lot."  
  
Kagome smiled, "I love you too.." she whispered and he smiled.  
  
"well then can I call you mom?"  
  
Kagome was a but taken back but smiled, "of course."  
  
Shippo beamed.  
  
Kagome held him close and whispered in his ear, "my pup." Shippo snuggled closer and Kagome suddenly felt this overwhelming need to keep Shippo safe grow inside her, like the motherly love a youkai has for there pup, and Shippo could smell it on her sent as well and smiled.  
  
The day wore on and it was almost night, Kagome was getting nervous, she didn't tell Shippo about what she was going to do, she didn't want him to make a ruckus about it.  
  
Speaking of Shippo, he was by Inuyasha, he was watching Inuyasha as he lay on the ground staring at the sky.  
  
"whats ya doin?" the kit asked innocently, a cute little curious expression played on his face, Inuyasha pretended to be annoyed but couldn't help his amusement.  
  
When he got no answer Shippo tried again, "aren't you gunna answer me??"  
  
"huh huh, huh, huh,.."  
  
Suddenly there was a yelp as Inuyasha playfully scooped up the pup and put him in a head lock, giving him a bonk on the head.  
  
"MOMY!!!" the kit yelled for help, Inuyasha was a bit surprised by what he yelled but expected it sooner or latter since Kagome and the runt had been together so long. And when a human takes in a youkai child, and grow close enough a bit of the child's youki bonds with then making the human as protective of there 'pup' as a real youkai.  
  
"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome new that Inuyasha would never really hurt her pup it just bothered her when he picked on him.  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground with a grunt of pain, Shippo got free and was about to run to his mother when a had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
Sami raised the pup eye level, "Look what you did kit." She said in an annoyed tone pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say it was ok, that this happened all the time, and tell her to put Shippo down before Kagome got mad.. But he was too late.  
  
Shippo squealed in fright and pain, that was all it took to trigger the new and greater Protective-ness Kagome had for her pup.  
  
She jumped to her feet and glared at Sami who was now just letting her arm sit at her side, Shippo dangling form her hand.  
  
"TAKE YOUR HADS OFF MY PUP NOW!!!" Kagome bellowed.  
  
"or what? Your to week to hurt me." Sami taunted.  
  
"that's not exactly true." Inuyasha warned.  
  
Sami just heard him when Kagome stretched her hand out in front of her, palm facing Sami and screamed in anger, a pink ball of light flew towards Sami and hit her square in the chest. She dropped Shippo who ran to his mother, and flew a few good feet.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, Kagome calmed almost instantly, "um sorry Sami.."  
  
Sami just gowned in response, lifting one arm only to have it flop back to the ground a second later.  
  
Kagome looked at the sky and was surprised by the time... She had to go.  
  
"hey everyone I'm going for a walk, Shippo's coming." Then Kagome did something that was odd to do when you left for a walk, she went up to every one and said good bye like she was never going to see then again.  
  
Then she got to Inuyasha, she stood there a moment, then flung her arms around him and squeezed a bit let go and ran into the forest Shippo on her shoulder.  
  
Sango glanced at Inuyasha, "do you think she's ok?"  
  
"..." no answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
when she got to the clearing there was Sesshomaru standing there in the middle, Shippo growled a bit but stopped when he smelled no fear in his mothers sent.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, "that's a yes then?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "but only if my pup can come to."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "he will be a good friend for Rin." Then he walked over to a nervous Kagome and very confused Shippo and picked them up.  
  
He jumped into the night air and was off to the palace, Kagome explained what was going on to Shippo and how she and Sesshomaru had been meeting, only leaving out the parts he was to young to hear about.  
  
A.N- da da da chapter three huray.. 


	4. As time Passed REVISED

A/N- yeah  
  
Disclaimer- I don't care..  
  
Chapter four- as time passed.  
  
Kagome had been at Sesshomaru's castle for a week, she was surprised at the respect she received, save Jaken.  
  
She and Shippo had gotten a room across from Rin and down the hall form Sesshomaru, Kagome had been a bit let down over the last week, she had not seen Sesshomaru once, though she has been keeping Rin company.  
  
Rin and Shippo got along great, they acted different they a brother and sister would and this surprised Kagome, Rin was fond of the fox boy who seemed to blush when she even smiled.  
  
Kagome sat in the garden watching the playing children, she felt her stomach growl and stood, Jaken took over the children with some protest and Kagome went to the dining hall.  
  
It was a bit after dinner but Kagome had missed her meal for a much needed nap after taking care of the kids all morning. She never saw Sesshomaru during dinner and thought he ate late, so as she hurried to the dining hall she secretly hoped for him to be there.  
  
She had expected him to at lest talk to her about his 'strange' behavior in the clearing the couple of times they meet, but she never saw him once.  
  
Kagome sat down as she was served a meal by a young servant by the name, Yuki, she was a pretty human girl who was a bit shy.  
  
Kagome thanked her and she scurried out of the room, as she ate Kagome thought over her plans for the day, she needed to go into town.. Well wanted to go into town to shop for some fun. Kagome had free rain of the palace except for Sesshomaru's office, and she was aloud to go to the small village on the estate.  
  
Kagome continued to ponder her day when a thought that had been bothering her for the last week slipped into her mind. It gnawed on her brain and chewed on her thoughts.. The Shikon shards.. She needed to finish her responsibility and find them... well find Naraku who had them.  
  
Kagome shook her head of that thought and pushed her empty plate back, getting up and walking to the exit.  
  
She reached the front gate and told the guard where she was going and he let her pass, Kagome walked down a small dirt path approaching the little village. She was wearing a fight kimono, it was pink with vines coming up form the bottom. A fight kimono goes to the knees and is like a normal kimono at the top if not a bit more secure. Then on both sides starting at the hip and going down it had wide slits, and under she war black spandex like tights that go to the knee to cover her self. When she walked it looked like a nice out fit, but when it was fight time she has free movement with the slits.  
  
Kagome reached the village and covered her sent, she didn't want to attract youkai or have any of the villagers find out who she lived with, also if she was caught she would be a weakness to Sesshomaru because of Rin's attachment to her.  
  
The villagers welcomed her every time she came but never asked where she came from, she smiled at each person that passed and gave a bow, then continued on her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his office, he was avoiding Kagome and began to wonder why he brought her here.. Then he remember, he was attracted to her, he hated it and still didn't believe it but be was attracted too a dirty weak human.  
  
Wait she wasn't really weak, was she? She almost got away form him there first meeting.  
  
Since Rin came along Sesshomaru still hated other humans but made some exceptions, Kagome was quickly falling in as one, he liked her spirit, and it scared him a bit how she could get him to react, he didn't like that.  
  
Sesshomaru new she would leave and search for the Shikon again, but he wanted to help her for some reason, he also wanted to get to a point with her where they could be like they used to be around each other.. Act as if the other wasn't there unless you had to talk to them.  
  
He wanted to forget those times they were alone in the clearing... the rain... mud... her face..  
  
It was driving him mad and he wanted it gone, so he came to a conclusion, he would let Kagome go with his halfling brother, but to keep her safe, he didn't' know why but he was going to train her. Mostly out of curiosity of how string she was or could be.  
  
Sesshomaru got up and went to find the human that was always on his mind lately no matter how much it disgusted him.  
  
When he found Jaken in the garden he told his mater the wench said something about food, so Sesshomaru followed the lead to the dining hall and was told by Yuki that the mistress said something about a village.. And Sesshomaru knew where she was.  
  
Sesshomaru went to the gate and the guard opened it for him without question, and the Taiyoukai was off.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome Stood at a small stand selling different silks, she picked up one that was a beautiful blue with roses, when she felt something familiar.  
  
She looked up and saw an empty sky. 'it couldn't be. he wouldn't come here.. Would he?'  
  
Sesshomaru's aura became closer, and by then she had no doubt in her mind who it was and where he was heading.  
  
Kagome began to panic, she dropped the silk back to the table and ran out into the street, people looked at her for her odd behavior.  
  
"RUN! COME ON PEOPLE AT LEAST MOVE!!!! HELLO?!" Kagome yelled in an attempt to get people away from the western lords landing spot.  
  
Everyone just stared at Kagome as she continued to yell at them, until one young girl screamed and pointed up. Everyone shifted their gaze upward and saw a white clad figure descending to the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru landed only a foot away form Kagome, she took a step back, there was no fear in her sent only the faint smell of being nervous.  
  
He approached Kagome as everyone in the village watched in horror, "what are you doing here?" he asked in a cold voice.  
  
Kagome's nervousness was replaced by anger as she glared at the Taiyoukai, "I could ask you the same thing!" she yelled and a bit of her miko power flared around her in a wisp of pink.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes grew angry, "do not threaten me." he said in a deadly growl.  
  
Kagome's anger faded and was replaced with confusion this time, "threaten?"  
  
"yes, a moment ago you threatened this Sesshomaru with you miko power."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "OOHH sorry, I'm still trying to control that."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't respond, he just closed the space between them and picked her up with his arm, then jumped into the air, his departure was followed by yells of the villagers to bring back Kagome.  
  
Once back at the castle, Sesshomaru put Kagome down, she looked up at him and let the question that had been nagging her escape her lips, "where have you been?"  
  
The taiyoukai was a bit confused and raised and eyebrow at the girl.  
  
Kagome caught on to his confusion "I haven't seen you since I got here until now."  
  
Sesshomaru opened his mouth to yell at her but found no reason, she didn't disrespect him or give attitude.. Nothing, so he ignored the question.  
  
"I know you will have to leave this castle eventually to search for the shards again."  
  
Kagome nodded and ignored that he ignored her question, he probably didn't care, and she felt a sadness take her heart, was he going to kick her out? She found she didn't want to leave.. She liked it here with the kids, maybe she wouldn't leave.  
  
Sesshomaru continued, "because you are one of my guest, I have a responsibility when you leave to make sure you are safe, so every morning starting tomorrow we will be training you for combat."  
  
Kagome's face filled with excitement, she put her arms up and yelled, "really?!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, slightly amused at her antics.  
  
Then Kagome did something he never expected she ran up and hugged him around the middle.  
  
Sesshomaru was to shocked to move, she was soft and warm like last time and he could feel his instincts rising, lucky for him she pulled back like lightning, "gomen Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome sputtered with a blush, then ran back to the castle.  
  
Sesshomaru stood alone feeling oddly cold and lonely with out her near.  
  
That night Kagome couldn't think, she was excited with the prospect of combat training, scared that it will be taught by Sesshomaru, and she also couldn't get those images out of her head, of her and Sesshomaru.. Because she saw him. and felt his warmth again.  
  
A tear fell form her eye and she was surprised. she cried over Sesshomaru..why?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
the next morning Kagome found out when Sesshomaru said they were going to start in the morning he meant THE morning, the sun was just peeking over the horizon when Yuki rushed Kagome out of bed.  
  
Kagome bathed in an indoor hot spring, and dressed in another fight Kimono, this one was baby blue with Sakura petals coming up form the bottom like a wind was blowing.  
  
She made her way down to the dining hall for breakfast, she sat and was served, but right before she was going to eat a low voice picked up behind her, "I wouldn't eat that unless you plan on seeing it later."  
  
Kagome spun in her seat to see Sesshomaru standing at the doorway dressed in a out fit like his normal one but this one was black with no armor.  
  
Kagome was surprised to see him, and even more surprised that he made a joke..  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at her, as she stared at him, "coming?" he asked then left.  
  
Kagome got up and followed, when they finally stopped walking they were in a huge dojo with every weapon one can imagine.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "first we will train you with a weapon, then hand to hand, last we will train you to control you miko power, it will go in this order and will be done every morning."  
  
Kagome nodded, and new this was going to hurt later.  
  
"now go pick a weapon, that weapon will become you best friend, and you will put your faith in it."  
  
Kagome could only nod again then go look at the weapons wall. She scanned it, her eyes passed over sai's, bokens, nunchucks (sp?), boe's, Joa's, then they rested on not one but two Katana's, they were a set meant to be used together as a double fight weapon, and Kagome felt a power form them.  
  
She reached out and took them off the wall.  
  
Sesshomaru was a bit surprised by her choice, the same type of weapon his mother used, she would always say that Katana's gave off a power only she could feel, and that double Katana's only made it stronger.  
  
Kagome made her way back over to Sesshomaru, he nodded and she smiled at him, he felt a jolt go through him when she did that, he didn't like it.  
  
"why the Katana?" he asked in a bored tone.  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I felt funny when I saw them and it was stronger when I touched them. I like the feeling."  
  
Sesshomaru was so shocked he almost let it show, but managed to nod.  
  
They started the training, Kagome learned many Katas that she was expected to remember, they even had some mock battles that always ended with Kagome weapon-less and on the ground.  
  
Kagome was practicing one of her Katas as Sesshomaru, watched, her stance was off and it bothered him, he got up and stood behind her and reached around her back.  
  
He put his hand on hers and fixed her grip, then tangled his legs with hers and moved her feet into the proper position.  
  
As he did this Kagome could feel a heat gather inside her, it bothered her that he could do that to her.  
  
Sesshomaru could smell her arousal and secretly enjoyed the fact he could do that to he but at the same time was disgusted and disturbed.  
  
Once Kagome reached the end of the Kata she was told to do it again.  
  
Hours passed until the weapons segment ended and they moved to the hand to hand, by this time Kagome had cuts all over her body form the 'mock' battles, and now she was doing all over again with out a weapon.  
  
Katas, and battles followed the start of the hand to hand, and when it ended Kagome was even more beat up.  
  
When they started the power control Kagome thought she was going to die, and Sesshomaru was surprised she had even made it this far, he thought that she was going to have to work until her stamina was high enough to get thought all three parts of training.  
  
As they started Kagome was pleasantly surprised that the first thing they did was sit down.  
  
They sat and Sesshomaru faced her to speak, "to be honest, I'm surprised you made it this far into the training today, but now that you have I should tell you, I don't know how to channel miko energy like other mikos would teach you. So I will expect you to train you self for that, practice what you already know. But I can teach you how to used that energy in the manner of youkai of you are willing."  
  
Kagome nodded, "I am willing."  
  
Sesshomaru was happy she was, he was curious if she could do it.  
  
"now, when one learns how to control there energy as a youkai, there are some things you need to know, you will not be doing many direct energy attacks, you will learn one or two that you used through your finger tips."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "like Inuyasha can do?"  
  
Sesshomaru inwardly winced at the name but nodded, "you will also be able to channel, the energy into your limbs to gain strength and speed such as a youkai. And later you will be able to do one thing no youkai can do, I predict you will be able to extend that power to you weapon, and give off attacks."  
  
Kagome nodded again a bit surprised but excited, Sesshomaru smelled the excitement and couldn't help thinking how odd of a human she was.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
So every day for six mouths that's how it went, every morning with no breakfast, there would be weapons training. Where Kagome would get the crap beaten out of her, then hand to hand where she again would get the crap beaten out of her, then energy control, where Kagome would meditate, channel, then again get the crap beaten out of her.  
  
Also by the end of the six mouths, there was sexual tension so thick you couldn't see, Sesshomaru denied that it was there while Kagome ignored it thinking it was one sided.  
  
Over time the youkai lord and the miko human formed a kinda friendship, the nether one spoke of out loud but new it was there.  
  
Rin and Shippo had joined the training two mouths in, they weren't trained as hard but, Shippo was much stronger, he was also at tall at Rin.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and the others had stopped in a clearing, for first mouth that Kagome went missing they spent all there time looking for her, but as time passed they new they had to work on the Shikon, so they followed roomers and searched for there missing companion, and Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha was sure she was kidnapped when she didn't come back, and when he followed her sent to the clearing it just disappeared like she did.  
  
But Miroku, Sango, and even Sami had a feeling it wasn't that simple, they remember her leaving for the walk and her odd behavior, like she new she was not coming back.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
the next morning the group packed up and continued there traveling, they were heading to a village that was rumored to have something killing youkai, they thought it could be the work of a shikon Naraku gave a youkai, only problem was this village was uncomfortably close to Sesshomaru's estate.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
it was an early morning, bright and sunny as Kagome got up, she went to the dojo and met Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin.  
  
They started training, which went by much faster and easier now, it was more like a practice, not like the day after the first session, it was harder then the first!  
  
Halfway through the children were excused like normal, they were still to young to go full time, they happily left, for two reasons, they didn't have to work, and they weren't clueless like there parents.  
  
Shippo could see his mother's attraction to the Taiyoukai and he could smell the tension between them, Rin who was one of few who could read her father could tell he liked Kagome-oneechan, and wanted them alone.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and they continued there session, during one of the Kata's, Kagome fell out of stance, which was odd for her, Sesshomaru got up and came up behind her, like on there first training.  
  
He rapped his arms around form behind, yeah arms, at some point Kagome found she could heal his missing one.  
  
As Sesshomaru reached around and moved her feet with his he unintentionally pressed himself against her hard.  
  
Kagome let out a soft breath, Sesshomaru heard it, and felt his mind becoming nub with instinct, but managed to control him self and continued fixing her stance.  
  
Over his time with her Sesshomaru started to become less disgusted when moments like this happened, and it scared him. She was on his mind more then anything else, and what probably scared him the most, is when he thought to kill her and rid himself of the problem, he couldn't do it.  
  
Sesshomaru fixed the last problem with her stance, this caused him to press her against himself, this time he was the one to let out a quick breath, and Kagome heard it.  
  
This was the first time he ever made any outside action like that because of her, she did it every time they ended up in a situation like that and figured he just ignored since she had no effect on him. She did remember those times in the clearing, but when she would look into his eyes they were clouded by instinct, she new that only happened because of her being in heat, and the fear that mixed with her fertile sent is what sent him over the edge.  
  
Yes it hurt, she had been growing attached to the cold youkai, at first she thought him a cold blooded killer but over time saw he only killed when needed and not for joy.  
  
Kagome quickly pulled away and looked him in the eyes, for the first time she saw a emotion clearly through his mast, his face held a slightly shock expression.  
  
She put her Katana's back in her sheath that were strapped to her back in an X formation, then back up slowly.  
  
"I'm going to go the village to scout for youkai." and Kagome left the dojo, and a very embarrassed Sesshomaru.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was greeted at the village with respect, the villagers didn't fear her like one would think, she protected their village and they tried to pay her with gifts but she always refused.  
  
They didn't see her as a miko, nor an exterminator, they saw her as something new and greater then both, the villagers found it entertaining to try and think of a name for what she was.  
  
Kagome walked through the village to see if there were any wounds she could help with before she scouted the area. As Kagome walked through the village the males watched her, every man had their eyes on her, and it kind of bothered her but she ignored it.  
  
This time they watch her as she walked with her Fight Kimono on, this one was green, with a darker green color for vines that twisted up form the bottom. And had rose blossoms on them, and on the upper right just above her breath was a fully bloomed rose and two leaves. On her back she had her two Katana's strapped in a X, and under her Kimono, high on her thigh was strapped a dagger, beautiful gold handle with ivory vines engraved into it. Her hair was almost always up, now it was up in a bun with lose strands hanging in her face, if she let it down now it would fall all the way to her bottom.  
  
There were no wounds to tend to so Kagome walked to the edge of the village, as she made her way a young girl ran up to her, she was only a few years younger then Kagome, when she was right in front of her the girl stopped.  
  
"hello Kagome-san."  
  
"hello Rika-chan, what do you want?"  
  
the girls smile widened, "me and some of the other villagers have another name, we think this one will work, you are a 'FightMiko'."  
  
Kagome pondered what the girl said and found it made sense, she was a miko who fought. "ok Rika, form now until there's a better name, I'm a FightMiko."  
  
Kagome left the girl behind as she made it to the edge of the village.  
  
she got this strange feeling, one that told her that a youkai was coming, but this one seemed familiar.  
  
She had trouble placing it, like it had been a long time since she felt it.  
  
Kagome ran back into the center of the village with amazing speed, she called a youkai was coming, the villagers heeded her words this time unlike the first and ran to here respective huts, sealing them selves in.  
  
Kagome waited in the center of the village, she now felt that they were air born and probably would land there, yes they, she felt a weaker youkai now as well.  
  
Kagome hid hear sent, and put on a mask much like Sango's, to keep her safe form poison gasses, if you hadn't been with Kagome through her transformation, from, school girl to warrior, and saw her now you would never know it was her.  
  
So Kagome waited.  
  
A/N- weeeee I just broke ten pages!!! 


	5. meet again REVISED

A/N- .. You probably hate me for the cliffy.  
  
Disclaimer- Sesshomaru reminds me of Yue.. I think Sesshomaru needs wings like his!  
  
Chapter five- meet again.  
  
And she waited, a slight pang of fear passed through her as she felt the presence close in, it was him! She new it had to be..  
  
Then they landed, white hair and red Kimono, Inuyasha.  
  
In her cat suit was Sango, with a robed Miroku, as they dismounted Kirara.  
  
Last was the golden haired Sami.  
  
Kagome made sure her sent was hidden and wanted to run, but her body wouldn't move, she could hide her sent but not become invisible.  
  
Inuyasha scanned the town they arrived at, it seemed deserted like the people new something was coming.. Then he saw her, out of the corner of his eye there was a girl, when he turned his head towards her she didn't even flinch.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha spot her then inform the others she was there, all eyes were on her.  
  
No one even glanced over as a tired looking man ran into the village and hid behind a hut, he seemed to be hiding, most likely from the "visitors".  
  
She could feel the fear pump through her body and pound in her head, not fear for her life, but fear of discovery, she was afraid to face them. afraid to leave. she was happy.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air but found she didn't have a sent, he was a bit confused, plus this girl was a more then a bit familiar.  
  
He took a step forwards and she took one back, Miroku couldn't tare his eyes off the girl. and Sango noticed.  
  
"don't stare to hard you may burn a hole in her." Sango hissed at him bitterly.  
  
"no, no its not that... its... her aura... is so familiar... and its of a miko." Miroku whispered back.  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called.  
  
The hanyou grunted in response to show he was listening, he didn't want to look away form the girl in case she attacked.  
  
"this girl is a miko!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"she's not just a Miko! She's a FightMiko!" Rika yelled form the window she was looking through.  
  
Kagome stiffened.  
  
"a 'FightMiko' huh?" Inuyasha repeated, "well lets see how good you are?"  
  
he drew Tetsaiuga (sp) and it transformed.  
  
Kagome's fear spiked to an incredible height.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru was pacing around his palace in a bad mood for what happened with Kagome, he finally admitted to him self that he was attracted to the girl..  
  
Then out of nowhere he smelled her sent, a long time ago he learned how to smell her sent through the spell, but it only worked when it spiked to a very height level. it did, and it was laced with fear.  
  
Sesshomaru had not smelled fear on her in a long time, and he found it angered him... but the fear was not for her life.. But different, like she was scared of .. Leaving!  
  
Sesshomaru was gone in a flash.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was afraid she would have to fight Inuyasha, and a bit afraid she would win.  
  
"stop Inuyasha, she dose not seem hostile." Miroku became the voice of reason.  
  
Kagome felt a wave of gratitude flow to Miroku.  
  
he felt the shift in her aura flow at him, but in a warm thankful way, he raised an eyebrow at the young girl.  
  
Inuyasha lowered her weapon a bit, "maybe so but I want to Know who she his." He began to advance.  
  
Miroku felt the girls aura pull violently form him and stiffen, just then Sesshomaru landed behind the girl.  
  
The thing was Inuyasha didn't smell him coming, like he was covered by the girls spell, why?  
  
That question was answered a moment later.  
  
Kagome felt Sesshomaru coming so she covered his sent for him, she felt him land behind her, when he was firmly on the ground she stepped back into his chest, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his brother, then looked form him to the girl and back, "why are you helping this wench? Since when did you become a human lover?"  
  
Sesshomaru glared right back, "I and surprised you would call her by such a name."  
  
He felt Kagome shift against his chest so he looked down at her, she was looking up at him, 'she looks cute like that. no, no bad thought!' then he noticed she was shaking her head, and he caught on, they didn't no it was her. He nodded back to show he understood, but why did she want to hide who she was? He thought that she would be overjoyed to see Inuyasha and her friends, but seemed more scared.  
  
Inuyasha caught this silent communication and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kagome motioned for Rika to come over, the girl ran form her hut to her hero, Kagome leaned over and whispered something even Inuyasha couldn't hear.  
  
Rika called to the villagers, and in moments they were all out greeting the visitors and inviting them to stay.  
  
Sesshomaru leapt away during the confusion followed by Kagome, who kept up fine.  
  
Once back at the castle Sesshomaru turned on Kagome, "why didn't you want them to know it was you? Are you afraid of what they would think about you living with me?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft and almost seemed hurt.  
  
Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she removed her mask, she looked up at Sesshomaru who was surprised by her tear, "no. I was afraid I would have to leave.." She whispered as a tear escaped her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru was a bit more then shocked, He walked over to her and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, then pulled her into an embrace, leaned close to her ear and whispered.  
  
"I'm glad." then he slowly moved one hand to her neck, and in three quick movements carved the symbol of his family into it... again with the not thinking before doing.  
  
Kagome didn't know why but she some how new what that meant... like she could read his mind, she new that he had marked her so that other youkai new she was a candidate to be the lady of the west.. She was happy.  
  
"Mama!" Shippo ran out of the palace and jumped into Kagome's now waiting arms, "I smell Inuyasha!" the kit who was now as tall as Rin said.  
  
Kagome nodded and told him if they wanted to stay with Sesshomaru that Inuyasha couldn't know that she was here.  
  
Shippo considered this a moment, he looked over at Rin in Sesshomaru's arms and a smile graced his lips, he nodded.  
  
"thanks" Kagome murmured.  
  
"now, can you do me another favor?" Shippo nodded.  
  
"Go and scout the rest of the village, I never got to finish." Shippo nodded again.  
  
Kagome let go of him and he bounded to the castle to get his weapons.  
  
Rin looked at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
"Rin have a feeling right here." She pointed to her chest, "its like the feeling Rin get form you. but different, and farther away."  
  
both Kagome and Sesshomaru had to raise an eyebrow at her..  
  
Shippo was back in a black outfit much like Inuyasha's, he had two daggers about two of his hands long hidden in his Kimono; he was well trained with them.  
  
Kagome gave him one last hug, and he left.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Shippo made it to the village, word of Kagome' hidden identity spread to the villagers fast and they all kept there mouth shut.  
  
Shippo scouted the remaining area, and on the way back through the village got a bit of a surprise.  
  
"SHIPPO?!"  
  
The Kit froze and looked at the source of the voice.. Sango.  
  
Miroku, Sami, and Inuyasha looked over and spotted the Kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to him, "Shippo! Where's Kagome?"  
  
Shippo looked at the ground without answering..  
  
Inuyasha noticed that the Kit had no smell like the girl and his brother, Miroku could feel the girls miko powers spreading to Shippo.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
Shippo looked up at him with a determined expression.  
  
"I can't tell you.."  
  
Inuyasha's anger snapped and he went to grab the kit by the tail, but Shippo used his training to flip back out of the way, he landed on all fours skidding to a stop.  
  
He reached into his Kimono and pulled out his two beautifully crafted daggers and fell into a fighting stance that showed his experience.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked and didn't know what to do, he made another move, Shippo lunged and before Inuyasha got to blink, he had a cut forming on his face, and blood trickled down his cheek.  
  
Shippo skidded again to a halt, Inuyasha turned to stare at him in shock,  
  
"I'm living with Sesshomaru and Rin, I am being trained by Sesshomaru," a tear made its way form his eyes, "there is no Kagome anymore, I am with the FightMiko."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew angry, "what do you mean there is no Kagome... you little trader."  
  
Shippo felt like he was stabbed by those words, but he also knew his own words were true, the old Kagome was gone.  
  
Inuyasha lunged at Shippo again, this time he didn't even get a chance to defend the kits attack, he hit a purifying barrier and got fried while Shippo passed through and landed his attack. Blood dripped form the hanyous arm, Sami was freaking out but couldn't get through the barrier.  
  
The cut was shallow, and would heal in minutes, even if Inuyasha was a jerk, Shippo would never really hurt him.  
  
Then they saw her, the girl, the FightMiko, she opened her arms as a silent jester to Shippo who jumped into them happily, then Sesshomaru arrived behind the girl.  
  
He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder like last time, but this time his thumb was stroking a mark. Inuyasha noticed it was a family seal (sp).. So this was one bitch who may be the lady of the west.  
  
The girl leaned a bit into the touch; he glanced at Shippo to see the pup was happy to see this.  
  
The 'FightMiko' put Shippo down and gave him a look that rang a bell in the hanyous head, Shippo nodded and ran off faster then anyone in the gang had ever seen him run.  
  
Then the girl looked at the sky.  
  
She had a distant look on her face... then she turned to leave... Sesshomaru followed..  
  
Everyone was a bit confused but shrugged it off.  
  
what Shippo said and did was much harder to forget.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
back at the castle Shippo was already with Jaken and Rin, both Sesshomaru and Kagome landed in the front province, they looked at one another for a moment.  
  
then Sesshomaru approached her he raped his arms around her... again not thinking, but by this point he really didn't care.  
  
She leaned into the hug, then he reached around her head and pulled the clasp for her mask, it fell to the ground with a soft thud and was forgotten.  
  
In seconds flat Sesshomaru's mouth covered Kagome's in a hard, passionate, yet it was also a loving kiss that released some of their pen up sexual frustration.  
  
He pulled away and smiled at her, together they went to find the children and save Jaken.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
the next day Miroku woke up to find everyone up and about already, he exited the hut.. And looked at the sky, the same place the 'FightMiko' looked before, he could feel the presence of a strong youkai coming. "she knew... the day before she knew it was coming! Just how strong is that girl?" he whispered.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the monk. "the bitch new what?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened a bit, "that the youkai were coming."  
  
A/N- .. yeah 


	6. Puppy love, and Shadows REVISED

A/N- I revised the last chapter, it had more errors then the others, gomen I have been rushed lately, but I try, plus I got a job starting tomorrow so I might be a bit more pressed for time then normal.  
  
Disclaimer- there is something sticky in my hair! I hate that! but the thing is I don't know how it got there!... odd.. That's the problem with long hair.  
  
Chapter six- puppy love, and shadows.  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru were half way through the second half of there morning training, the children had already left the dojo, but they had stayed longer then normal, they were hoping to slowly get the kids into full training.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
In the castle gardens Shippo and Rin sat in the flowers, Rin was making the longest flower chain she could, right now it was long enough to rap around both Rin and Shippo together twice.  
  
Shippo was just watching her with a small smile on his lips, she glanced at him and he blushed.  
  
Since they had met they had liked one another but never told, and now that Shippo had his growing spurt it made it seem more right.  
  
Even if their parents were probably going to get together, they were not related and had trouble thinking of the other as a sibling.  
  
There was a rumbling noise, Rin giggled, "Rin hear Rin's stomach."  
  
Shippo giggled, he loved the way she talked.  
  
Rin blushed when Shippo smile widened as he giggled at her, she was having a conflict within her self, she never felt like this before.  
  
She got to her feet and picked up one end of the chain of flowers, "Rin get Rin food!" she exclaimed happily, then as if her body was under foreign control she run up to the Kit bent down and placed a peck on his lips.  
  
Shippo froze, he didn't know what to do, his whole face turned red, as he watched the girl run through the followers back to the castle, her chain of yellow daisies flowing behind her, a huge smile spread across his face and he fell over stiff as a board.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
As we get back to Kagome and Sesshomaru, we find them in an odd position; they were less then a foot apart, Sesshomaru's hands on Kagome shoulders, hers on his upper arms.  
  
He stared down at the girl with a heated gaze, she stared back with an equally instance one.  
  
Even though Sesshomaru had marked her as a possible west land lady, they were still a bit of confused about their "relationship".  
  
They had never spoken of there feelings for one another, only showed them in a way, kissing here and there, it was only the next day, she had only been marked twenty four hours or so... but still she hoped he would say something.  
  
Even if they didn't speak it both new the other cared in some way, Kagome just wanted to know how much, what she was in for, she just needed to hear it.  
  
Then as if a huge sonic wave rushed through the room, Kagome felt her whole body pulse.  
  
There here,  
  
There closing in...  
  
With out even giving and explanation, Kagome pulled violently out of Sesshomaru's arms, he looked at her with a face of confusion mixed with something Kagome couldn't reed, not that she had time to.  
  
In a wisp of air she was gone, running at top speed, a panic rushed through her body... her mistake could be fatal.  
  
There was only one yesterday.  
  
I felt only one.  
  
I'm never wrong.  
  
But now.  
  
I can feel so many..  
  
Their so close.  
  
Why couldn't I sense them until now!!  
  
Kagome's eye narrowed with anger, mostly focused at her self, it was her fault she didn't sense it! "MY FAULT IF SOMEONE DIES!" the words ripped through the air as Kagome landed in the villages.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard a yell.  
  
"MY FAULT IF SOMEONE DIES!"  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
But how, she was 'gone'.  
  
Then it hit him, the smell, so many youkai.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Shippo and Rin were in the kitchen when Sesshomaru burst in, the girl and Kit jumped in there seats when he flew through the door sending it flying.  
  
"we need to go!" he yelled then fled the room, but stopped to throw the kids there weapons, he didn't like them fighting, but new they would fallow anyway, why not let them be armed?  
  
Shippo and Rin jumped form there seats and followed the Taiyoukai.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and the gang ran into the canter of the village where they meet none other then the 'FightMiko'.  
  
"CLEAR OUT! RUN TO YOU'RE A SIGHED SHELTERS!!! NOW!!!!" she screamed in a very a familiar voice, "THIS IS A CODE RED!!!"  
  
The villagers complied, running and screaming, if it was code red, it was bad.  
  
They only had to go to their shelters if the threat was huge.  
  
And through the chaos Sesshomaru and the children appeared.  
  
Inuyasha took this chance to advance on Shippo, he ran towards the kit, reached out to grab him, but before his hand touched him it was knocked away.  
  
He looked to the source of force to find a young human girl, he moved to push her away, but again was hindered as Shippo moved in front of her letting out a feral growl.  
  
Inuyasha backed away.  
  
He was about to yell at the Kit when a shadow was cast over the village, all eyes that were out side looked up, and there in the sky was a huge flock of youkai.  
  
As the shadow was slowly devouring the village, Kagome withdrew her swords at a slow pace, she dropped into a fight stance, followed by Sesshomaru who used the same one, the Kids followed there parents example choosing the same stance as well.  
  
Seeing as if they were going to focus on the coming youkai first, the Inu gang got ready for battle. 


	7. identities reveled, Then there were none

A/N- I had a half day of school today so here's an update!  
  
Disclaimer- I was farted at today. stupid bastard.  
  
Chapter seven- identities reveled.. Then there were none.  
  
Kagome stared up at the huge dark cloud of youkai, in her head she calculated what to do.  
  
There were many more then 100 youkai, so Inuyasha's sword was out of the question as a solution, sure it would help but he could not destroy all of them at once.. They were just going to have to tuff it out until something came up.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome, "more then 100" he mumbled as if able to read her mind.  
  
Kagome nodded, "yeah." She sighed.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at them as they conversed shortly; this FightMiko seemed so familiar.  
  
A few more second of silence and the youkai were in range of the Tetsaiuga, Inuyasha let out a yell along with the wound of the wind (would use Japanese spelling if I new how to spell it).  
  
A screech filled the air like nails on a chalk board, as youkai after youkai were soldered by the yellow energy, then the next wave came.  
  
The first youkai made contact and everyone scattered then lunged back in taking it out, five more then ten, then fifty, then three time that.  
  
Everyone was being overwhelmed by the pure number of youkai, Shippo and Rin were cornered by five snake youkai, the Kit tried to hold them off as a wounded Rin lay behind him, but they were slowly wearing him out.  
  
Kagome sliced through another low class youkai, as the blood and flesh cleared the air she saw her pup in trouble. With a quick movement she was dashing towards them, but never made it as ten more youkai blocked her path, she dispatched of five easy but the sixth managed to strike her head, the other four piled in for a hit.  
  
Oddly enough both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were backed into the same corner and were now both wounded with their backs pressed together, youkai on all sides.  
  
"Any bright ideas?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked "only one, but I don't want to have her do it. even if she agreed to"  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow but never got to vocalize his question as the surrounding youkai began attacking.  
  
Miroku was bent over on the ground holding his cursed hand, he had sucked in to many youkai, it hurt, and anymore then he might be the next occupant.  
  
*spoiler warnings for people under episode 132*  
  
Sango stood in front of the monk,,. he was her betrothed, no one was going to hurt him, with her boomerang and katana she attempted to hold off the twenty odd youkai in front of her.  
  
Kagome's five or so youkai have multiplied to match Sango's, she was being held by four youkai with another bringing back its bladed tentacle to run her through, the rest of the youkai stood by and watched.  
  
And as the youkai prepared its killing blow, everything seemed to slow down; Kagome looked around the battle field.  
  
Shippo was now lying with Rin, blood flowing freely.  
  
Sango was on one knee still trying desperately to save her hoshi.  
  
Inuyasha was now flying through the air as the youkai that sent him turned on Sesshomaru who was trying to grab his brother out of the sky before another youkai cut him open when he was week.  
  
As time began to move again Kagome found she had new strength, anger, it was coursing through her veins and pounding in her ears, all she saw was red..  
  
Then all at once she did the one thing Sesshomaru never wanted her to do in fear of her life, but they both new it was the only way to save the village and them selves.  
  
In a burst of physical strength Kagome broke free of the youkai holding her, and then ducked just in time to be missed by the tentacle, she scooped up her Katana's from the ground.  
  
She pushed up and forward at the same time to stab the tentacle youkai in the chest and the head killing it.  
  
Her eyes red, her hair being whipped around by a nonexistent wind, she felt her Miko power overflowing as she raised her weapons in the air crossing them to make an X.  
  
Everything stopped... all the youkai turned to the pure power to stare in terror, and her allies stared in confusion, all but Sesshomaru who seemed more angry and worried all at once.  
  
Kagome pushed all her energy into the swords, bringing them down and driving them into the ground, at first everything was still.. Then like the rings of water caused by a leaf landing on it's surface, energy spread through the ground.  
  
Cracks formed and pure pink light seeped through, screeching screams of pain and purification filled the air.  
  
The light and power was strongest closer to Kagome, she was shrouded in the pink glow, and as the energy swirled around her she felt the strap to her mask snap... and it fell form her face.  
  
Inuyasha and the other's stared at the girl in front of them, they couldn't believe it... but before they could react, before a word could be uttered the pink light intensified and they were blinded.  
  
A girl screamed in pain.  
  
The light cleared..  
  
And then, there were none..  
  
A/N- I AM THE EVILEST!!!! BA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! 


	8. after math REVISED

A/N- ahh yes I have a chapter to write and since I didn't go to school today, I will, my dad let me stay home if I helped him clean, plus I missed my bus!  
  
Chapter eight- after math.  
  
Darkness, black, everywhere all there was, was black.  
  
Slowly the blur in his mind cleared and the darkness was pushed far back in his sub contuse(sp?), he creaked an eye open scanned his surroundings, as his eyes site slowly clearing.  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself up form the ground, he crossed his legs and continued to study his surroundings, he was in the village.  
  
Then it all came back, a flood of images in his mind, the youkai.  
  
Inuyasha began to panic and whipped around trying to find them, but they were gone. There were none.  
  
He was confused, the last thing he remembers was fighting a horde of youkai with the others, his brother, and.. Kagome!  
  
Flashes of him missing companion went through his mind, when the mask fell, it was her, and before the light came he saw her.  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet and was surprised to find it didn't hurt, nothing hurt.  
  
But before he had time to ponder how that came about Inuyasha herd some movement form behind, he turned to see his brother slowly getting to his feet.  
  
Sesshomaru seemed to be a bit more collected then Inuyasha was when he woke, he seemed to know what was going on and what to do.  
  
Inuyasha watched with interest as his brother ignored him and began to approach a figure on the ground with long raven hair.  
  
'Kagome' Inuyasha realized who it was and began run to her.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as his brother ran by and dropped to his knees in front of the miko.  
  
Inuyasha slowly moved Kagome's head to his lap, and looked up as he heard the others come back to the contuse (sp?) world.  
  
Sango slowly approached with her betrothed following behind, they looked over Inuyasha shoulder and gasped when they saw her, Kagome.  
  
Shippo held Rin's hand and stood a little behind Sesshomaru, the taiyoukai looked down and had to hold back a smile when he saw their contact, 'a fine choice Rin, a fin choice.'  
  
His attention was suddenly pulled away form his daughter, and future 'son- in-law' (and I use the term loosely) as Kagome groaned, her eyes slowly slipped open.  
  
Kagome waited for her sight to clear, she saw silver hair and assumed it was Sesshomaru so she moved a bit closer.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a bit at her action.  
  
Kagome's sight came back full force, and when she saw red she gasped and looked up, with a squeak she jumped away form the hanyou, and promptly clasped again.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a short snort like laugh, even surprising him self as everyone gave him a funny look.  
  
The taiyoukai ignored the others and bent to pick up his miko, Inuyasha growled at him but stopped as he heard a small moan form off in the distance, with quick movements he was by Sami's side.  
  
The wolf hanyou slowly opened her eyes and smiled as Inuyasha came into her view, she sat up with a grunt and was helped to her feet.  
  
Kagome watched the scene form Sesshomaru's arms and let a small bitter smile grace her lips, even if she still had some lingering feelings for Inuyasha she was truly happy for them.  
  
Sesshomaru could smell a thousand emotions on his miko and held her a bit closer.  
  
Kagome sighed into Sesshomaru's shirt, then her eyes snapped open and she spoke for the first time, "my swords." She whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru gave a quick nod and with her still in his arms he approached the twin weapons.  
  
Everyone watched as Kagome stretched out an arm form her laying position and grasped the grip on the closest sword as it stock out of the ground where she had stabbed them in, but the moment Kagome gave a tug the blade shattered and sprayed silver specks.  
  
"my sword." Kagome moaned.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, "seems you are to strong for your own weapon, but not to worry, there are more where those came form."  
  
Kagome sighed, "yeah I know but those were my favorite."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
Kagome smiled as her eyelids got heavy and she slowly leaned her head on his chest, "do that again." She whispered barley loud enough to hear.  
  
"do what?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"laugh" she sighed out before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
He turned to leave, "Rin, Shippo come."  
  
They both snapped to attention, and with a brief nod they collected their daggers and followed.  
  
"but." Sango let out.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped, "you may follow and join me at my home, but after that I do not care, as far as I'm concerned it is Kagome choice as to what to do with you, but I must get back."  
  
They all agreed and followed him back.  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru entered his grounds Jaken was by his side fussing over him and his lady.  
  
"is my lady going to be ok?" asked the toad.  
  
Sesshomaru gave a quick nod and entered his home, the others followed wondering what the whole lady thing was about.  
  
They continued to walk until they came to a room that Inuyasha and Sami could smell Kagome all over.  
  
The door slid opened and Sesshomaru entered laying his miko on her futon.  
  
He motioned for the others to sit, they did, each taking a place on a floor pillow.  
  
Everyone was bursting to ask the thousand questions they each had but kept quiet.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room, and stopped at Shippo, the kit felt the hanyous eyes and shifted so he was in front of Rin then let out a growl.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at his brother, "do not upset my daughters chosen, or I will step in."  
  
Inuyasha let out a growl of his own before turning his attention to Kagome, only to find her staring back at him.  
  
A/N- bad place to stop I know!! 


	9. What you represent REVISED

A/N- gomen for how long it took for me to update!! I expect to have all of my fic updated before the end of the vacation! (I start school on the 5th)  
  
Chapter nine- what you represent,  
  
Inuyasha stared into those chocolate brown orbs, they hypnotized him, those eyes he longed to see again, so familiar. yet it's like they have forgotten.  
  
Kagome stared back at the hanyou, her eyes filled with tears, because when she looked at him. all she saw was pain.  
  
Pain of loss,  
  
Loneliness,  
  
She didn't want to be taken away.  
  
Kagome shifted her gaze to Sesshomaru, and a warm familiar feeling filled her chest as she stared at the taiyoukai.  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart wrench as Kagome's eyes glazed over, but it felt even worse when she looked at his brother and all the pain melted away.  
  
Then all at once as if they just noticed she was awake, all her friends were gathered around, asking questions, fussing over her, getting closer.  
  
Kagome felts confined, tired, drained, overwhelmed, the room started to spin as her sight got fuzzy and the voices dim.  
  
Sesshomaru watched at Kagome blacked out again, he felt anger grow in his chest and slowly start to pound in his ears.  
  
In one swift movement Sango, Miroku, and Sami had been knocked across the room, Inuyasha who was the only one not crowding helped Sami to her feet.  
  
"OUT!" Sesshomaru yelled while pointing to the door.  
  
Sango was about to protest when about five guards rushed in when they heard the yell. Everyone left, Inuyasha was dragged out, the only ones in the room were Sesshomaru himself and the children.  
  
The lord took a seat by the bed and both children lay by her side as she slept, Sesshomaru couldn't help the thoughts they crossed his mind as he watched over Kagome,  
  
thoughts of her beauty,  
  
of her grace,  
  
and of the worry that was gripping his heart.  
  
at that moment Sesshomaru came to a decision, he new what he had to do.  
  
Kagome slowly began to stir, she opened one eye, and at seeing Sesshomaru opened the other, she began to sit up but stopped as a firm hand pushed her back, and a deep voice spook.  
  
"rest" he advised, then a silver certain swept past on both sides of her face and soft lips brushed her own then pressed down bringing a moan into the room.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled away to find Kagome asleep once more.  
  
Shippo and Rin smiled to them self, knowing all their little pushes and shoves paid off in the end.  
  
Rin smiled at Shippo, then gave him a peck on the lips, with a giggle she sped form the room, closely followed.  
  
Both kids new everything was going to be ok.  
  
Rin swept past Inuyasha in the hall, then Shippo came up behind and jumped the girl sending them both to the floor.  
  
The hanyou was not amused and let out a growl.  
  
Shippo, and Rin stopped their struggle on the floor to look up at the disgruntled Inuyasha, whom had a sour look on his face.  
  
~  
  
three days passed, Sesshomaru spent every hour with Kagome, the only ones allowed in or out of the room were the children, and on occasion Inuyasha would barge in and get dragged out by the guards.  
  
And whenever Kagome wanted to get up and move around, or train. She couldn't even get a word in edge wise with Sesshomaru.  
  
But everyone else deep down inside new Sesshomaru meant no harm, and that Kagome would be ok.  
  
~  
  
Early on the fourth day, before the sun woke. Kagome did.  
  
Her eyes slowly slid open, she peered around the room, first thing that caught her attention was Sesshomaru who was lightly slumbering in a chair by her bed.  
  
Slowly she sat up, but unlike the last time she didn't get dizzy, she felt great.  
  
There was a shifting at the end of the bed; Kagome looked to see Shippo sleeping with an arm around Rin who was also slumbering.  
  
As she moved quietly out of her bed the kit shifted a bit then settled again, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, then slipped fully to the ground.  
  
Once in the hall she moved quickly and quietly as she could, halfway down the hall she stubbed her toe on one of the kid's toys cursing to her self she continued.  
  
With all her training she couldn't even avoid a toy that wasn't even moving.  
  
With a sigh she opened the dojo door, after slipping in she didn't bother to shut it, Kagome scanned the room, the first thing she noticed was that where her old swords had been there were a new set.  
  
She made her way to them and carefully pulled them from the wall, pulling one out of its sheath then the other, she felt their balance and studied their quality only to find them to be perfect. no less form Sesshomaru.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked a bit, he heard a thump, and then he swore he heard Kagome's voice.  
  
When he heard the quiet shuffling of feet, Inuyasha's eye snapped open, he sniffed the air but found no sent..  
  
Noise with no sent... could only be Kagome.  
  
Slowly Inuyasha slipped form the room without alerting anyone, not even Sami shifted.  
  
Once in the hall he was at a loss as to what to do. no sent to follow. but then he spied the dojo door open at the end of the hall, he was the one who shut it last night.  
  
~  
  
With wide eyes he stared, there she was, working with her swords, she was good.  
  
Kagome stiffened when she felt eyes on her; slowly coming to a halt she scanned the room.  
  
Inuyasha froze like a deer in headlights, her eyes met his. he was caught.  
  
"what are you doing up?" she called to him.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his stupider, "I could ask you the same, aren't you supposed to be resting?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "technically yes, but I feel fine."  
  
Inuyasha nodded then slid into the room a bit more.  
  
Kagome put her sword away and sat down in the middle of the Tami mat floor, patting the spot next to her for the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly took the offered spot.  
  
Silence.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and let himself ask what he had been contemplating since Kagome first looked him in the eyes four days ago. "why did you cry?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, and then she took a deep breath, "because I was afraid."  
  
"of me?"  
  
she shook her head.  
  
"of what you represent.."  
  
A/N- sorry to cut you off but I will update before schools back! 


	10. The Truth REVISED

A/N- I have a snow day!!! But not because of snow, it because its - something degrees out and the weather guy said you can get frost bit in under 30 minutes!!  
  
Disclaimer- me no like stupid people who do own it!  
  
Chapter ten- the truth.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a confused look, "what I represent?" he repeated, like if he said it, it would make more sense.  
  
Kagome gave him a small sad smile, then she looked down at her self and stood up, "I need a bath, and something to eat." Was all she said in reply and then left the room.  
  
Her feet made a soft thump on the floor, she didn't care who heard her as she walked, silent tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, it hurt more then she thought. to let go.  
  
Even if she does continue her search for the shards with him, she needed to let go. let 'him' go.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of the wash room door, it was only down the hall from hers, she made sure of that.  
  
Slowly she had pulled back the tami (sp?) matted drape that was the door, steam poured over her body as she slowly walked to the edge of the hot spring.  
  
Her clothes fell to the floor, and so did she, hands over her face, crouched over, she cried, even if Inuyasha didn't understand what she meant. it didn't matter, because she new, in her mind, she new what she had said to him. and it hurt.  
  
Still letting her red eyes cry she slipped into the water in hopes that it would wash the guilt and sorrow away, wash away the dirt of pain.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly woke at the sound of feet, he sat up right when he glanced at the bed and found no Kagome, streaking out of the room, matted door flying as if blown by the wind, he followed her sent.  
  
Finding him self at the dojo he was a bit confused, and annoyed to find his brother there and no Kagome, he was about to barge in and demand the whereabouts' of the miko, when he noticed his bothers odd behavior.  
  
Starting with the fact that he didn't even notice Sesshomaru was there, Inuyasha still sat where Kagome left him.  
  
"what I represent." he murmured raising a clawed had to look at... he dropped it to the ground as a pained look crossed his face, he bent his head up to the ceiling and closed his eye.  
  
"I get it." he whispered, a bittersweet tone to his quiet voice.  
  
Sesshomaru watched this odd display from the Hanyou and decided to find his Miko on his own, leaving the dojo he picked her sent up again, this time in the opposite direction.  
  
With quick feet he was in front of the wash room, pulling the mat door aside a bit he found a disrobed Kagome balling on the floor, he was about to rush in but thought better of it when she slipped her self into the water.  
  
Her cries slowly stopped, and she fell into a melancholy state. alone she sat.  
  
About twenty minutes later she pulled her tired body form the hot water, drying fast she pulled on another fight Kimono, this one black with a red dragon that rapped around it a sword in its heart. She pulled back her wet hear into a loose braid and left, surprised when she walked right into a firm chest, she looked up and gasped when she saw Sesshomaru.  
  
He smirked at her " hungry?" he asked.  
  
She only nodded, that's all he needed to get him going, he brought her to the kitchen and called a servant to make her some food.  
  
The servant scurried into the room to start her task while Kagome named off what she wanted.  
  
Silence filled the room, Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, should he ask about her behavior in the wash room?  
  
Kagome on the other hand seemed deep in thought, she stared at the wall blankly, Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak and was abruptly cut off by two balls of energy that slammed in Kagome knocking her off hr chair.  
  
"mommy!!!"  
  
"Kagome-nichan!!!"  
  
the two kids screamed as they held onto her, she hugged them back, smiling for the first time since she woke.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that spread onto his face as he watched the reunion, Kagome seemed to glow again.  
  
There was a rustling of feet form the floor above, "the other must be up" he stated staring at the ceiling.  
  
Kagome nodded and reclaimed her seat, as her meal was set in front of her.  
  
The kitchen mat swung to the side as Miroku, Sango, and Sami wandered in,  
  
Sango and Miroku rushed to there friend and fussed over her, asking her a thousand Questions like the last time (( wow they don't learn)) Sesshomaru let out a growl and they quieted.  
  
Kagome smiled again, this time a it seemed a bit forced, "I'm fine guys, really"  
  
They nodded and let the subject drop, Sami still stood by the door way, her eyes on the ground.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to her, "Sami?" she questioned.  
  
Sami turned her face away, "why is he like that?" she asked.  
  
"who?"  
  
Sami gave Kagome a sharp look, "you know who!"  
  
Kagome was the one to turn away this time " I know.. He still sitting there?"  
  
Sami nodded.  
  
"I didn't think he would take it that hard. or understand it so soon."  
  
Sami gave her another look, "take what?"  
  
Kagome gave her a sad smile "the truth."  
  
Sami looked at Sesshomaru and back at Kagome, and smiled too.  
  
"yeah the truth."  
  
A/N- yay, new chapter. now I'm going to type for another story!  
  
Gomen if I confused you, it will get better! 


	11. Family, and Love REVISED

A/N- *Smiles*, I'm updating!  
  
I have two new stories ones a DN Angel story! No Yoai! Sorry but I don't think it fits that story, not that I don't like yoai cuz I do, my fav couple for yu-yu is HieiXKurama.  
  
Well anyway the fic is about how Dark comes back form the Dark wings and had to share Daisuke's body again! Hence the name 'DN Angel. Again!'  
  
And I also have a Kenshin fic, it takes Kenshin's past a bit farther back and explains what happens to Kenshin and Kaoru's relation ship as facts about him before he was named Kenshin come to light along with who Tomoe was to him!  
  
Click on my pen name to find the stories in my Bio!  
  
Oh and I am re-using something from another fic I wrote, one of my first! In the fic I wanted to work up to it but never got the chance so it seemed random! But now I do have the chance and will use it!  
  
Oh if you know the fic tell me and I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Chapter eleven-family, and love.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't move, it had been an hour, and he still sat there, in the dojo.  
  
She meant what she said, he could tell. even if it hurt her to say it so much that she had to be indirect, he new what she meant.  
  
He represented so much, but to her all he was, was pain.  
  
He new if he asked her to help him find the shards she would without a second though no matter how much pain it was for her.  
  
Because he wasn't just pain in her eyes, he was a friend, and she doses anything for her friends.  
  
He new there was a point in there time together where he could of made a move, told her how he felt, and she would of came to him, and have been so happy.  
  
But now it was gone, his chance disappeared and fallen into the hand of his brother.  
  
But there was someone else in the picture now two; someone who feels the same as Kagome did at one time, Sami.  
  
Inuyasha new he was slowly drifting away from Kagome to Sami, but he still felt hurt by her words, she felt threatened by him because he was the only thing that could pull her away form where she felt needed.  
  
Not that she didn't feel needed with them? Did she?  
  
Once she was needed by him, he cared deeply for her and leaned on her when he needed to, but when Sami came that was soon her place, Inuyasha could relate to her and felt himself attach to her very fast.  
  
Then there was Miroku and Sango whom have one another since they got engaged.  
  
So in a short time she was pushed out.  
  
Form a group she started.  
  
Inuyasha realized it all in a second, she probably looked at them one day, most likely after meeting Sesshoamru and thought.  
  
"were do I fit.?"  
  
Inuyasha hated him self, that same thought went through his head everyday when he was young, he wondered why no one ever cared.  
  
But in the end he could see that it wasn't if they cared but if they noticed.  
  
And he didn't.  
  
~  
  
Kagome finished her meal and stood form the table, "I'm going into town to let the villagers know I'm OK." She smiled at Sesshomaru and the others then left.  
  
Sesshomaru also retreated form the kitchen, he needed to think, lately he has been wondering what possessed him to mark her as a candidate, she was the first one he ever marked. and she was human.  
  
Why was she always on his mind? Why did he care.?  
  
Slowly the tai-youkai made his way to the dojo, the only place he felt he could really think clearly.  
  
He walked through the still open door to find his brother in the same spot as before, he turned to leave not wanting to deal with him, especially since he has been acting so strange lately.  
  
But when he was about to walk out he was call to.  
  
"Brother." Inuyasha's voice echoed through the large room.  
  
Sesshoamru stopped.  
  
"come sit with me a moment."  
  
Sesshoamru turned, his face almost changed to one of shock, Inuyasha let out a small slightly bitter laugh.  
  
Sesshoamru moved next to him and sat, surprising both him and his brother.  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled a bit.  
  
"to give you my blessing in a way I guess."  
  
Sesshoamru became even more confused.  
  
"I realized that there was a time when all I had to do was open my arms and Kagome would run in, I lost that chance a long time ago, and by some fucked up twist of fate it landed with you."  
  
Inuyasha gave Sesshoamru a serious look; he only stared back.  
  
"you may not have realized yet," Inuyasha continued, "but I have, you love her."  
  
Sesshoamru's eyes widened and shock did befall his face this time, it hit him. he did love her. he just needed someone to hit him with the realization. even if that damn thing normally hit you its self.  
  
Now Sesshomaru felt angry, because he felt stupid for taking so long to see it, yes she was human but she was different.  
  
He just nodded, and Inuyasha's smile widened.  
  
Sesshoamru then looked at brother's hand, a few wild thoughts crossed his mind, one of them he was supposed to do along time ago.  
  
And wanted to do in resent months, but he never could swallow his pride. now he had double reasons, so he did something he didn't do often enough, he just gave up and said.  
  
"why the hell not?"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly became very confused, and Sesshoamru seemed a bit surprised.  
  
"did I say that out loud?" he mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly afraid his brother lost his mind.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, "I guess that's one way to bring up the subject." he mused.  
  
"what subject?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"your place in the family." Sesshomaru stated plainly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" he yelled.  
  
Sesshoamru smirked, "in many ways I wanted to do this some time ago, ever since you rose in the youkai world."  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow, "I did what?" he asked.  
  
"you got stronger, and not just physically, you have more connections then me and all the youkai lords put together. Of course I new you were ignorant to it, you see in your small group alone you have connections to the Kitsune's, monk's, Miko's guild, and what's left of the exterminators. There's also Totosai, he only does things for you, I don't think he likes me much after I threatened to kill him."  
  
"you think so?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
Sesshoamru ignored him and continued, "lets see, you can contact the wolve's, the bats, and even the neko's."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were pancakes, "how do you know about that?  
  
Sesshoamru smiled, "my secret."  
  
((any questions about the above info just ask!.))  
  
"also" he continued, "there is the minor factor of the other half breads, however many that are left."  
  
"there's a lot more then you think." Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"what do you mean?" Sesshoamru asked.  
  
Inuyasha smiled "nothing, nothing at all!"  
  
Sesshoamru shook his head, "no matter I will find out sooner or later."  
  
Inuyasha changed back to the original topic, "so that's why you wanted to do it?" he asked.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "yes, but it was never enough to get me to, until now, I have changed and so have you, there for I will excerpt you back into the family."  
  
Inuyasha smiled while raising his hand in front of his face, Sesshoamru reached over with his hand on the same side and used his claw to make a diagonal cut across his palm, Inuyasha did the same to his Brothers hand then they brought them together in a firm hold.  
  
If one didn't know what they were doing it would look like they were arm wrestling with their elbows off the ground.  
  
There was a bright flash and both Inuyasha and Sesshoamru flinched at the great pain that went up their arms, then with another flash they were sent flying across the room.  
  
Inuyasha slammed into the north wall, Sesshoamru into the south, they both sat up, Inuyasha looked at his hand to find it healed, and on his head was a maroon crescent moon facing the same direction as his brothers.  
  
The sign of his family.  
  
The Crescent moon of the west.  
  
A/N- so that was long like the old days at the beginning, I have new inspiration and I hope you like it!  
  
Now some things you should know!  
  
1, I will be bringing the other lords and ladies into the story each land having a family symbol and a personality!  
  
2. the thing with Inuyasha and the comment on the half breads will be father expanded.  
  
3.some of the other characters like Sango and Miroku may fall behind for a bit but they will come back for the war!. oops said to much!  
  
Well.  
  
Ja!  
  
Sami 


	12. Family Mark

A/N- Gather around little ones I have a story to tell ye.  
  
I checked my reviews and there were many happy ones and some with suggestions, but among these expectable ones there was one that was NOT!  
  
One told me that the story was becoming unrealistic there for she/he was no long going to read it claming it was 'Stupid'.  
  
Well all I have to say is that there are many stories out there such as this that are unrealistic, almost all fics are, like ones where Kagome becomes a hanyou, or the yu-yu gang are there, but does that make them stupid?  
  
NO!  
  
It makes them interesting!  
  
So I hope where ever you are mister I like to bash fics, I HOPE YOU FUCKING CHOKE!  
  
You see this would not of bothered me as much if it had been tasteful, not a flame.  
  
See grandma Sami like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!  
  
BUT TELLING ME MY STORY IS UNREALISTIC AND STUPID IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THAT!!! ITS POINTLESS!!  
  
So why do you feel the need to tell me that you're not going to read my fic! Just let me live on in ignorance, BECAUSE HAVEN'T YOU HEAR ITS BLISS!!!  
  
And this person didn't sign the review or leave a e-mail.  
  
God kill me now.  
  
I have had a bad day.  
  
And now I snapped.  
  
Please ignore me.  
  
Chapter twelve- Family Mark.  
  
Kagome walked slowly up the path to the castle, she really didn't want to see Inuyasha, and hoped to god that he didn't turn on Sesshoamru, somehow she couldn't see him doing that anymore, even if he had so many times before.  
  
But there was a difference this time, if he did it would upset her, she didn't think he wanted to do that right now, he probably thought she hated him, which was not true in the least.  
  
Kagome reached the gates, they opened for her, a servant bowed,  
  
"welcome back my lady." He said respectfully, Kagome gave a small bow back and smiled, then made her way into the main foyer.  
  
The moment she walked in she could sense Inuyasha was near the room, she sighed, she couldn't avoid him forever.  
  
Inuyasha wandered into the foyer, he smelled Kagome and wanted to see her, he walked through the door and stopped, he just stared at her not sure of what to say.  
  
He was lucky that Kagome spoke first, "what's that on your head?" Inuyasha raised a brow totally forgetting about the family mark.  
  
Kagome walked over and grabbed one of his ears pulling his forehead down to her eye level.  
  
Inuyasha winced, Kagome looked closer and gasped, "it's a moon!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" he said in an I-can-believe-I-forgot-that-voice.  
  
"Well where did it come form?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha began to sweat, "well I think you should sit down for this."  
  
Kagome grew angry, "will you just tell me!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped back a bit yanking his ear for her hand.  
  
"umm, well you see, I had a small talk with Sesshoamru."  
  
"about what?" Kagome gave him a glare.  
  
"that's not important, what is, is that he welcomed me back into the family, which is why the family mark appeared."  
  
Kagome smiled as her eyes brightened, she totally forgot to get him to tell her what they talked about and ran over to the hanyou hooking her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"That's great! I'm glad you both matured a bit!" she let go and happily ran out of the room to find Sesshomaru and hug him to.  
  
Inuyasha stood still in shock, not moving in the middle of the foyer.  
  
Kagome ran to the study, where Sesshoamru always was, she slid the paper door open, Sesshoamru looked up form his floor desk.  
  
"back so soon?" he asked.  
  
Kagome ignored the question and ran over, she leapt over the table and knocked him over, landing on his chest, straddling him.  
  
She bent down and hugged him, then got up and ran to the door.  
  
"what was that for?" asked a very confused taiyoukai.  
  
Kagome smiled, "for being you." she answer they skipped away.  
  
~  
  
Shippo sat out in the courtyard, he picked as the flowers a bit and sighed.  
  
Rin came out and ran over to him, dropping down at his side, Shippo looked at her and raised a brow.  
  
"whats that?" he asked poking her forehead.  
  
Rin smiled, "when Rin meet Sesshomaru-sama he let her follow him, then later he give Rin some of his blood asking if Rin want to be his Daughter Rin was happy and said yes, Sesshoamru-sama said Rin will get a mark but it will take a while fore Rin his human! But not it starts!" she smiled.  
  
Shippo nodded after deciphering her third person speech, so it was there family mark.  
  
Shippo gave the light Pink Moon another look, when him and Rin became mate he hoped his wouldn't be that color, would it?  
  
Rin snapped the Kit out of his thoughts by grabbing his hand, "Shippo come with Rin!" she chirped, and dragged the poor Kitsune away.  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his study, alone again, he was not working like he should have been, he was thinking of a certain miko, he now realized he loved her. but how to tell her? Would she reject him? She hadn't stopped him from marking her.  
  
Then he made his decision, tonight he will invite her into his bed, if she comes she will be the new lady of the west, and will have the Mark to prove it.  
  
A/N- yup! The next chapters the one you have been waiting for!  
  
By the way a floor desk is like a Japanese low table so Sesshoamru was sitting on the floor when he was jumped! 


	13. Love, an colors

A/N- la la la  
  
~LEMON WARNING!~  
  
Chapter thirteen- love, and colors.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall to her room, she was only in a silk white rode, she had just bathed.  
  
As she walked by Sesshoamru's study the shoji door slid open, Kagome blushed as Sesshoamru walked out, she was so happy when she hugged him earlier that day she ignored the effects it had on her body.  
  
Sesshoamru gave her a quick smile surprising Kagome, he loved the way he knew what was coming to her and she didn't.  
  
He walked closer to her, so close there wasn't even an inch between them, Kagome felt her body flare, she didn't know what he was doing.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, his touch made her skin burn, and he started to lead her down the hall, away from her room.  
  
"ano, Sesshomaru-sama I need to go to bed." She whispered.  
  
Sesshoamru smirked, "I know." He said in a cool calm voice as he stopped in front of his room.  
  
He slid the door open and led her inside.  
  
Kagome's mind was racing, what was he doing?! Was he inviting her to. well you know. not that she would refuse. did she just think that?!  
  
Sesshomaru let go of her arm, Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.  
  
He looked back down, "if you except this offer, it will not just be sex, it will be more, you will be the lady of the western lands, and your soul will bind with mine and so will your life span." He whispered.  
  
Kagome's eye's widened, "why?" she whispered.  
  
A confused look befell the youkai's face.  
  
"why would you do this with me?" Kagome needed to know, hear him say it.  
  
Sesshomaru raised a hand to her cheek, Kagome leaned into the touch, "because" he whispered, "my brother helped me realized something. I love you."  
  
That was all Kagome needed to hear, she let him walk her backward until her heals touched the futon.  
  
Slowly he leaned her back, capturing her lips on the way down while pressing his whole body onto hers.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha walked into his own room, he could smell the arousal form his brothers room and smirked.  
  
He turned away from his door and took off his top, and the under part, slowly the door slid open.  
  
Inuyasha herd the click as it closed, he could smell her coming but didn't think she would stop at his room.  
  
Sami smiled, she walked over to the Inu hanyou she fell in love with, rapping her arms around his middle.  
  
Inuyasha froze as he felt arm encircle his waist.  
  
He turned in the embrace and saw Sami smile up at him, he leaned down and brushed his lips with hers.  
  
~  
  
Kagome Moaned as Sesshoamru started to nip and kiss the mark on her neck, slowly he slid her rode off.  
  
Kagome blushed but didn't try to cover her self, she reached up, thanking god that he didn't have his armor on, and pulled the tie to his top.  
  
It fell open to reveal a well-toned chest, she slid her fingers across it making Sesshoamru moan this time.  
  
The rest of his clothes were shed,  
  
And Sesshoamru pressed him self to Kagome holding her firmly to the ground, his erection rubbing the inside of her thigh.  
  
Kagome was already layered in sweat along with Sesshomaru, he leaned his head down and whispered into her ear, "relax, love."  
  
Then in he slowly entered her, Kagome let out silent scream, Sesshoamru stroked her hair in a comforting manner.  
  
In moments the pain passes and Kagome moved a bit moaning as the wave of pleasure washed over her.  
  
Sesshoamru took that as a sign to go, so he slowly began to move inside of her, pulling out and in, gaining speed.  
  
Kagome began to meet him in the thrust and a rhythm was created, the heat began to pool faster and faster as Kagome neared her peak.  
  
Sesshoamru sensed her nearness and leaned his head down to the crook of her neck, he waited for the perfect moment, then it came as Kagome yelled out in orgasm Sesshoamru bit down on her neck, he bit his lip and let it bleed into her cut, then it heal.  
  
Sesshoamru's body relaxed as his own orgasm passed, he leaned back and kissed Kagome hard, blood tainting the flavor.  
  
He pulled out of her, and Kagome whimpered a bit, but relaxed as he rapped his tail around her and pulled her close for sleep.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha woke with something warm next to him, he looked over to see gold hair and smiled.  
  
Sami stirred a bit then rolled over to cuddle into her love.  
  
~  
  
Kagome was up and in another white rode, Sesshoamru was dressed the same and sat at his floor desk.  
  
"what's so important that you have to do it now?!" Kagome complained loudly.  
  
Sesshoamru sighed, what had he gotten him self into? he thought as he sealed the third and last copy of the letter, giving it to the three youkai who enter.  
  
"you know where to take these." He stated and they all nodded leaving with haste.  
  
Sesshoamru got up and walked over to his mate, he picked something up off a low table as he passed, then took a seat next to Kagome.  
  
She raised a brow at him, as he opened the small gold mirror and held it up to her, and she gasped as she spotted a dark green moon on her forehead.  
  
"you like it?" he asked.  
  
Kagome giggled pushing her mate back onto the futon, she straddled his waist and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I love it she whispered against his lips."  
  
He smirked, "you know the color reflect the beholders personality?"  
  
"really?" she asked and sat up on him, he sat up as well and held her against him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"what do the colors mean?"  
  
Sesshoamru became thought full, then reached over to the low table besides the futon opening a box, he pulled a paper out and handed it to her.  
  
Kagome read.  
  
Purple- caring  
  
Light purple- opinionated  
  
Dark purple- stubborn  
  
Blue- loyal  
  
Light blue- sly  
  
Dark blue- wise  
  
Pink- happy  
  
Light pink- carefree  
  
Dark pink- eccentric  
  
Yellow- energetic  
  
Gold- elegant  
  
Silver- graceful  
  
Green- determined  
  
Light green- naïve  
  
Dark green- pure  
  
Red- assertive  
  
Dark red- violent  
  
Maroon- passionate  
  
Orange- clumsy  
  
Black- un-pure  
  
Kagome put the paper down, "what if someone changes?"  
  
Sesshomaru put an arm around her, "some people have two attribute so theirs shifts between two colors."  
  
Kagome nodded, "yeah you changes between blue and purple, though you would think there was some red in there."  
  
Sesshoamru smirked, "I'm not half as violent as some other lord, but I warn you the color that infects many marks is black, the other color don't change unless there was a traumatic event that scared the person but black seeps into anyone."  
  
Kagome nodded, "I know." She whispered leaning into his chest, he looked down and smiled, "your seems to shift between dark green and green." He whispered.  
  
"un-huh" Kagome barely got out before falling asleep.  
  
'the message's are sent,' Sesshoamru sighed in his head, 'soon the other lords will come to meet the new lady.'  
  
A/N- lol! 


	14. Maroon?… INUYASHA PASSIONATE!

A/N- hope that last chapter was ok. My first lemony type fic.  
  
Chapter fourteen- Maroon?. INUYASHA PASSIONATE?!  
  
Kagome sat on the futon, still in her robe, she was in slight shock, Sesshoamru had just explained what those letters he send were, and how she had to meat the other lords and there children.  
  
Children.  
  
That reminded her, she'd have to make sure Shippo and Rin were presentable, Rin being Sesshoamru's daughter, Shippo being her son.  
  
Would Shippo be jealous of the other children?. would Sesshoamru want another child?  
  
Hanyou's.  
  
Kagome was snapped from her musing's when the shoji door snapped shut, she looked to see four youkai women standing in front of her futon.  
  
They all had mischievous smiles on their faces, one pulled her hand out from behind her back to reveal a under Kimono, the others did the same showing various garments, ribbons, and makeup.  
  
Kagome sighed as the other women closed in.  
  
Later.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the main room, and froze, there stood Kagome, dressed in full lady garbs. The top looked like a miko garb but dark green, it was held together at the waist by a golden rope over a obi (no bow), then the dress flowed out into many layers of different length cloth of different shades of green. Her hair was in layers of folds that draped over her shoulder.  
  
"you look good." Inuyasha commented, Kagome glared at him, clearly not enjoying the confining cloths.  
  
Sesshoamru walked in, he stopped at the sight of Kagome, "you look beautiful." He said softly embracing her, when she didn't hug back he looked down to find his mate looking very irritated.  
  
"don't worry this is only until the lords come and go. and any other public appearances." He whispered.  
  
Kagome relaxed a bit, "good" she said a bit harshly then walked out of his embrace, and right by Inuyasha.  
  
She stopped when she got a glimpse of his moon. it was Maroon, now what did that color mean?  
  
Kagome thought back to the list.  
  
Purple- caring Light purple- opinionated Dark purple- stubborn Blue- loyal Light blue- sly Dark blue- wise Pink- happy Light pink- carefree Dark pink- eccentric Yellow- energetic Gold- elegant Silver- graceful Green- determined Light green- naïve Dark green- pure Red- assertive Dark red- violent Maroon- passionate Orange- clumsy Black- un-pure  
  
".Passionate" she whispered.  
  
"what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"the color of your moon, means. Passionate, your not passionate!" she said a bit louder then she meant to.  
  
"I would have to disagree with that, Kagome." Sami walked in with a sly smile on her face, and on her forehead lie a golden moon.  
  
Kagome smirked, when she saw the moon knowing what it had to be done to get it there, Sami smiled back both girls tried not to laugh, "I'll believe you." Said Kagome.  
  
They both smile at one another.  
  
"you know sometimes my mark it dark purple, what does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome's smile grew wider as she let out a small snort, her whole face turned red with the effort not to laughing.  
  
She walked over to Sami and whispered into her ear, both Burt out laughing, Sesshoamru only smirked.  
  
Sami and Kagome began to walk out of the room, Inuyasha yelling behind them.  
  
"what's so funny?! What does it mean!!??" he cried and followed them out.  
  
Kagome picked up her pace looking over at Sami to see if she was following, she smiled back her moon shifting form gold to silver, and Kagome's to green, from dark green.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoamru sat in his study writing out the dinner plans for when the lords arrived that night.  
  
Slowly he finished the last character, then waited a moment or the ink to dry, his hands lay lightly on the desk, his appearance calm.  
  
Then there was a crash and a shattering sound from two halls down, then the voice of his brother,  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he screamed out of anger.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" the girls screamed then in a sarcastic tone yelled, "HELP US SESSHOAMRU! THE EVEIL HANYOU'S GOING TO EAT US!"  
  
Sesshoamru sighed taking his time while folding the letter to be brought to the kitchen. He got to his feet as slowly as possible and walked across the room, all the while he kept thinking.  
  
'what have I gotten myself into?.'  
  
the taiyoukai walked down the hall and into the kitchen where all the yell were coming from, he stopped when on the floor he saw a tied and gagged Inuyasha, the girls were sitting on him still yelling about the evil hanyou.  
  
Sesshoamru slowly shook his head, walking over to the disgruntled cook he handed her the instructions and slowly left the room.  
  
Through the shut shoji door he could hear the girls burst out into a fit of giggle and Inuyasha yell muffled cries for help.  
  
Sesshomaru let out another sigh and this time said out loud,  
  
"why did I even consider putting the western family back together."  
  
A/N- thought some light comedy was needed, it will last for maybe another chapter but then things may get pretty bark which is why I thought I should put it in.  
  
Oh but 15 will be good, I already wrote it! 


	15. Meet the lord's, Black

A/N- I'm in school. I have an exam at ten. and right now it is *looks at watch" 7:54. ¬_¬`. *sigh* I hate this school.  
  
disclaimer- I haven't done this in a while.. And I'm still not going to!!!  
  
Bahahahahahahahahahaah  
  
Purple- caring Light purple- opinionated Dark purple- stubborn Blue- loyal Light blue- sly Dark blue- wise Pink- happy Light pink- carefree Dark pink- eccentric Yellow- energetic Gold- elegant Silver- graceful Green- determined Light green- naïve Dark green- pure Red- assertive Dark red- violent Maroon- passionate Orange- clumsy Black- un-pure ( you will need this chart!  
  
Chapter fifteen- meet the lords.. Black.  
  
There wasn't much time left now, the lords would be there very soon...  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"NO!!! I SAID I WOULDN'T!!!!"  
  
"YOU CANT MEET THE LORDS DRESSED LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES!!"  
  
Sesshoamru stood out side his brothers room, there were various crash's and bangs coming from the behind the door as Sami tried to get her mate into a suitable set of clothes.  
  
Kagome slammed open her shoji door, "what is all the yelling about!" she said irritably.  
  
Sesshoamru merely pointed to Inuyasha's door, Kagome walked over to her mate, he slipped an arm around her middle and they both stared at the it.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!!!"  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
"SAMI THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DOING!!!"  
  
*BANG"  
  
"THAT'S WAS CLOSE YOU ALMOST CUT ME!!!"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru stood there wondering if they should help the inu hanyou or let him dig himself out of his own shit hole.  
  
"I'M GOING TO CUT THOSE CLOTHES OFF YOU IF I HAVE TO!"  
  
"NO! LOVE PLEASE!! I LIKE MY CLOTHES!"  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
*BANG*  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Then the shoji door slid open, a very pleased Sami walked out fallowed by Inuyasha who was dressed in clothes much like Sesshoamru without the armor, the red was blue and the yellow and purple bow was black and red.  
  
"you look good." Kagome said mocking Inuyasha from earlier that day when she had to get dressed in formal clothes,  
  
Sami was dressed in an outfit much like Kagome's except light blue, Sesshoamru was in his normal cloth without his armor.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Sesshoamru and went over to Sami, "like dealing with a five year old." She whispered, Sami giggle, "tell me about it."  
  
A youkai servant ran down the hall and stopped before Sesshoamru, he gave a deep bow, "my lord the other lords have arrived." He announced.  
  
Sesshoamru gave a nod and the servant left with hast, he took his mates arm in his and began to lead her down the hall.  
  
Inuyasha took Sami's and together all four walked to the main foyer.  
  
Kagome felt her hands get sweaty as her nerves began to kick in, Sesshoamru sensed the uneasiness that flow off her, he moved his arm form hers to her waist and pulled her a bit closer, and she relaxed.  
  
Slowly the four turned the last corner, and there in the main foyer were four adults and two children about Rin and Shippo's age.  
  
Sesshoamru detached form his mate and approached the guest, he bowed to them and they bowed back, and then turned to Kagome and the others.  
  
Sango and Miroku just entered the foyer dressed in formal garb, Sesshoamru introduced each person form the left to right.  
  
He pointed to the first man, "this is Kai, he is a Neko (cat) youkai, lord of the east." He looked about Sesshoamru's age, he had hair that was stripped like a tabby down to his middle back, and one orange stripe on each cheek, on his forehead was a light blue sun.  
  
He bowed to Kagome who bowed back, when he raised his head his sun was dark blue.  
  
Sesshoamru pointed to the woman next to Kai, "this is Sai the lady of the east." She looked much like the lord only her sun was pink and after she bowed it was light pink. then pick again.  
  
Next he pointed to a man with blue hair that came to his waist, he had two wavy blue stripes on his face and on his head was a gold star, "this is Suzu lord of the north., a mizuo (water) youkai" He bowed and when he rose his star was maroon.  
  
"and this is the lady of the north., Sizu" A woman who looked much like the lord bowed her star was yellow and stayed so after she rose.  
  
Next Sesshoamru introduced the lord and lady of the south, they were Ryu (dragon) youkai, both had red eyes and long black hair with fangs (only markings not real fangs) on here foreheads, the lady Miichu had Deep red ones, and they stayed that color. The lord Maki were green and also stayed that color.(they don't have a very complex personality now do they? O.o)  
  
Once everyone was introduced the other lord's children were directed to the playroom where Rin and Shippo were.  
  
Kagome stood by as the lords all filed out, the last to leave for the dinning room was Maki, he glanced at her with his red eyes, and Kagome could of sworn his fangs turned . black.  
  
Once in the dinning room it was Sesshoamru's turn to introduce his group, he stood and motion to Inuyasha, "this is my brother Inuyasha prince of the west and his mate Sami," motioning to Sango and Miroku, "these are some friends I have invited to this event, Miroku and his engaged Sango." Then last to Kagome, "and this is my mate, the new lady of the west."  
  
Kagome stood up and bowed to the lords, her moon turned form green to Dark green, some of the lords gasped.  
  
Sesshoamru nodded, "yes she is a Miko." He said calmly.  
  
The other lord greeted her warmly, even the Miichu gave her a nod, but Maki just glared at her.  
  
Kagome sat down and dinner was served, half way through Maki excused him self saying something about fresh air, dinner continued without him.  
  
Another twenty minutes passed and he hadn't come back, nobody but Kagome seemed to notice, she sighed, standing up and excused her self for personal reasons.  
  
Slowly she made her way down the hall, passed door after door; she walked to the wash room.  
  
Maki sensed the Miko coming, his red eyes became angry slits, why was that human brat the new lady? Did her sudden appearance have some thing to do with his youkai troop disappearing when it entered the west lands?  
  
Maki grew anger with the Mikos approach; he slipped out of the door and watched as she rounded the corner.  
  
"oh, hello Maki-sama, I was wondering where you were." Kagome said politely as he came into view, no matter how much she disliked him she had to be nice.  
  
She gave him a small smile, Maki was having trouble keeping his temper under control, all he really wanted was to reach out and rip out her throat.  
  
A cruel smile spread across his face, he approached the girl, Kagome didn't move, even if she was scared out of her mind.  
  
He reached out, and she noticed for the first time that his claws were like those of a dragon, they seemed talon like and black.  
  
His fingers brushed across her face, and he whispered low in is throat, "what makes you so special little girl? What spell did you cast over the west land lord? You can tell me I will not let it out."  
  
Kagome's eyes hardened, "what do you accuse me of lord?"  
  
Maki's smile widened and his snake like fangs slipped over his lip, "nothing my lady, I would just like to know what spell you cast, my curiosity over whelms me."  
  
"no spell was cast." Kagome said coldly.  
  
Maki's hand moved form Kagome's face to the side of her neck, he gripped it hard and pushed the Miko through the doorway to the room he was just in, "you lie" he said angered.  
  
He fallowed after her, Kagome pulled her self off the floor and glared at Maki, he smiled another sickening smile that reminded her of Naraku, "there's one thing that bothers me, not to long ago a human came to my lands and angered me, he ran to the west and a very large troop of lower class youkai from my lands fallowed.." He began.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as things started to come together, "while in your lands they mysteriously disappeared, not even a body part left, then I learned of your coming and concluded they must be connected."  
  
Kagome glared at Maki, "that was you?! Your youkai attacked one of my village's!" she said trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"I was trying to punish an offender." Maki said in a low dangerous voice.  
  
"On my land, that is out of conduct." Kagome retorted.  
  
Maki sighed, "well none the less I couldn't figure out for the life of me how you took on those youkai, a little girl like you."  
  
Kagome balled her hands into fist to keep form hurting him.  
  
Maki smiled as he watched her body tense, "and there is one more thing I still can't figure." he hissed, slowly towards Kagome, "is how you got your little dull nails into Sesshoamru."  
  
"is there something you can do. something pleasurable?..." Maki brushed his hand across her face again, this time leaving small trails of blood behind.  
  
Kagome refused to move or flinch, she was better then that, Maki continued, "I still can't see how, is it that you're a good fuck?!" he asked sharply, grasping her arms, his fangs turned black, Kagome gasped, she was in deep shit now.  
  
"May I test? I would like to see what's so good about you." He hissed slamming her against the wall, he pressed his whole body against hers, and he crushed his lips to hers forcefully.  
  
Kagome tried to scream but is was smothered out my his lips, he reached behind her and pulled at her obi, is fell off letting her top go, the only thing keeping her top covered was her breast rap. (Primitive bra made form something like bandages, Kauru from Kanshin wore it when she trained)  
  
Maki grabbed her right breast assaulting it with his hand, Kagome concentrated the best she could brining a hand to his chest.  
  
Maki smiled against her lips as she made a futile attempt to get away, but his smile quickly faded as her hand began to glow, then with a muffled yell Kagome pushed as much energy as she could out of her hand.  
  
Maki's eyes grew wide as he was sent flying across the room and through the shoji door, slamming against the hallway wall, his fangs became green again.  
  
Kagome walked out after him, her body began to glow a furious pink and her eyes turned deep red, along with her crescent moon.  
  
The crash of the shoji door brought the other lords to the hall, there they found Maki on the floor with a very angry Kagome standing over him, blood trickling down her face, eyes and moon dark red, body glowing, top barely covered.  
  
Kagome ignored them, totally lost in rage, she reached a hand out and squeezed her fist shut, Maki clutched his throat as if being strangled, slowly raising off the floor along with Kagome's hand.  
  
Soon he was dangling a foot above the ground Kagome slowly strangling him to death.  
  
"Stop!! You're going to kill him!" Miichu screamed as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Kagome only squeezed harder, Sesshoamru walked up to her, he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder but was zapped by her pure power.  
  
"love, calm your self, you can not kill the lord of the south." Sesshoamru whispered calmly.  
  
Tears formed in Kagome's eyes overflowing and mixing with the blood on her right cheek, "Why!" she hissed.  
  
"you will get into more trouble then you can handle if you do." Sesshoamru answered calmly.  
  
More tears came down Kagome's cheeks, and her breathing was harsh and ragged but she came back to her senses slowly letting Maki go, he fell to the floor gasping for air, Miichu by his side.  
  
Sesshoamru didn't know what happened so he didn't turn on Maki, he just took off his outer top and put it around Kagome to cover her, she leaned into his chest.  
  
Miichu looked up at Sesshoamru will malaise in her eyes, "this will be war." She hissed then helped her mate to his feet rushing out of the castle and off the grounds.  
  
The other lords closed in around Sesshoamru and Kagome, Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder in a comforting manner, she was now sobbing into Sesshoamru's chest.  
  
"let her rest we will find out what happened later," Sizu said quietly.  
  
Sesshoamru nodded and walked to there room.  
  
A/N- well that explains some stuff.. Like random attacking youkai!  
  
I went over this chapter again and again and you will probably still find something wrong. 


	16. The Calling

A/N- hmmm. it took me a bit longer to get this chapter up. I was lazy, and by the time the seventeenth person reviewed begging me to update I thought I should before someone came by and killed me then wrote it them self.. That would suck because I would not be able to do what I want wiht the story.. And I would be dead..  
  
Wow O.O that was a long authors note. probably my longest.. 'sept that one I put all the spaces in.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't have time to do one. I'm in ASL class (American Sign Language) so if I get caught I'm fucked.. So that's why I can't. and have to be fast. my teachers coming around, I'll just hide my window now.  
  
Good thing I have a floppy disc and can save this for latter.  
  
I can't type the story now for risk of getting sucked in and then caught, so I will just talk to you until 1:50, then go home and do the chapter. ummm now it is 1:30, and the guy next to me (whom I will name grumpy) is. well grumpy, he said he is having a bad day.  
  
And my teacher thinks I am working on the project (that's a good one!)  
  
She's next to me, well two computers down.. And has no idea what I'm really typing!  
  
wow I rambled a lot that day, well it is like five days after that and I am going to type the chapter now.. I had a lot of homework and I was snow camping for two days.. IN A TENT!!! FOR SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Shivers, I will never be properly warm again..  
  
Chapter sixteen- the calling.  
  
On her bed Kagome cried, she had never been so scared in all her life, with all her power. she felt so helpless.  
  
No one was with her; not even Sesshoamru was there, they didn't even know she was awake.  
  
~  
  
Sesshoamru sat in the room next to Kagome's.  
  
This will be war and he new it, he didn't know if he should be angry or not, he didn't even know what happened.  
  
But now that didn't matter, it was war weather he wanted it or not, because the south does.  
  
'I will have to assemble. which means I will have to confront. him. for help, the south's army is far greater then any lands, that's why they have become so corrupt, they think they can do what they want.' Sesshoamru thought to him self.  
  
~  
  
Kagome closed her eye slowly trying to fall back to sleep for a bit, but the moment her lids met, flashes of Maki whipped violently through her mind.  
  
Her screams ripped from her throat, snapping to a sitting position Kagome tried to rid her mind of the images.  
  
Sesshoamru ran through the door shortly after, closely followed by the other lords.  
  
He moved to her bedside, placing a hand to her head and slowly moving her back to a laying position on the bed, "rest" he whispered.  
  
Kagome shook her head as tears came to her eyes, "no" she breathed in a voice raspy with emotion.  
  
Sesshoamru let out a sigh, "then tell me what happened." He urged; Kagome slowly shook her head, afraid she would start to cry again if she opened her mouth.  
  
Sesshoamru looked at the bed; he couldn't force her.. Well he could, but he new it would hurt her.  
  
He slowly stood from the bed turning to leave all the lords were already in the hall, when Sesshoamru reached the door to join him, a small voice reached his ears.  
  
"Wait."  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see his mate sitting up, she held the sheets to her chest like a child with there favorite blanket, tears brimming her eyes, cheeks flushed form crying.  
  
He smiled a small smile that only tugged the sides of his lips, he moved towards the bed, filling the space by her side, he laid ((or is it lay?)) down pulling her close.  
  
Kagome let the tears spill from her eyes, as her raspy voice filled the room, she told her mate, her love, what happened to her.  
  
Sesshoamru's whole body tensed as his mate finished her tale, he felt her sift around and bury her face in his shirt, and he tightened his hold on her.  
  
'This is most definitely war.' A firm voice filled his mind.  
  
~  
  
Three days passed, and Sesshoamru held a peace of rice paper in his hand, a letter form the south, he slowly approached the room where he was going to do something he never wanted to have to do.  
  
Slowly the shoji door slid open and he crept inside, Inuyasha sat on a floor cushion by a small low table, Sesshoamru approached taking a seat on the opposite side.  
  
He slid the paper over to his brother across the table; Inuyasha peered at the parchment, "so they actually sent it? The bastards" he added at the end.  
  
Sesshoamru nodded.  
  
"so then its final." Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded once more, "it is war."  
  
"have you asked the other lords for help?"  
  
"no" Sesshoamru stated, "they offered but I also turned them down, this is a personal matter I will win with what resources I have in my land, I will not get others involved."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, "are you crazy? The south's army his five times the west, you are not going to do this with out help, and your not keeping me away."  
  
As this Sesshoamru let a smirk grace his lips, "what ever do you mean little brother?"  
  
Inuyasha visibly flinched at his nickname.  
  
Sesshoamru's smirk only grew as he continued, "I said I was going to use what resources are on my land. and you and your friends are resources. and your on my land."  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at his brother, "is this your twisted way of asking for help?"  
  
Sesshoamru gave a nod as he got to his feet.  
  
"what do you want us to do?" he asked.  
  
"there are messengers waiting, at least two for each of you and Kagome." Sesshoamru informed him.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet as well, his expression showing he got the point, "good, but tell the one's for me not to bother."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha was the one to smirk this time, "the people I'm going to get wont take kindly to having a messenger from your castle waltz up to there hideout that had been hidden from you for this long."  
  
Sesshoamru raised a brow but didn't question, "you will be leaving tonight." It wasn't a question but a command.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Sami will join me."  
  
Sesshoamru confirmed leaving the room.  
  
That night Inuyasha left. And the others wrote letters, Miroku wrote to his monk guild, Asking them to spare some of there mystical warriors, and a second letter to one of the largest villages he "saw a ominous cloud hanging over" for some fighters.  
  
Sango wrote to her once neighboring exterminator villages, she gave the messenger detailed instruction on how to get to the hidden village, and a second letter to another village of the same sort.  
  
Shippo sat with his paper, writing to the fox clan he was part of until he left for vengeance and met his new mother.  
  
Kagome sat in her room, the letter to Keade asking her to inform the mikos guild was already on its way, now she sat with her second piece of paper, being careful with her words as she wrote to Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha ran through the dark forest, not long before he left he actually used his messengers. He decided that he couldn't bother the bat clan after what he had asked them for last time he met them, but he didn't hesitate to send a letter out to his Cat friend and his clan he had saved. ((can't member the name of the cat boy so I will give him a name of my own when I use him.))  
  
Inuyasha reached out grasping Sami's hand as he continued at his fast pace for hours, then just before the sun was going to rise he stopped.  
  
In the middle of a clearing somewhere in the north side of the west lands, he sniffed the ground here and there hopping they were there still.  
  
Inuyasha walked to the middle of the clearing and seemed to think for a moment, then he looked up at his mate, " I think you should more to the right about five steps or so."  
  
Sami nodded doing as she was told.  
  
Inuyasha looked to his left and started to slowly walk counting about ten steps before stopping, he pressed his foot into the ground and felt it give as if he stepped on a lever.  
  
Then he counted another ten to the left again, stopping to push in the ground a bit but not enough to brake the grass.  
  
He did this two more times until he made a square, the last time he did it there was a pop sound and the ground, including where Sami was once standing, pop up a bit.  
  
Inuyasha crouched down slipping his fingers under the crease in the ground that made a ten by ten rectangle pulling up until he was able to slide it to the side.  
  
he gazed down into the dark pit, and from the darkness stared back hundreds of eyes of every color Imaginable.  
  
Inuyasha smirked; there they were, just the way he left then, the mangy bastards.  
  
A/N- well there's the chapter hope you like! 


	17. Agreement

A/N- falling into a depression is never good, so why does it happen?  
  
For people who offered to go over my work before post thank you but I will not need help, I sometimes just slip on the keys and put an at instead of an as, all I need is to pay more attention.  
  
Disclaimer- read some of my poems.  
  
Chapter seventeen- agreement.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at all the eyes staring at him, slowly one of the pairs of eyes moved closer, the red eyes had a slightly confused look in them.  
  
As the eyes moved closer, the rest of the body seemed to materialize out of the dark, they were connected to a head with red hair to match, as it went down the tips became white.  
  
On top of his head the man sported red fox like ears with white tips, and behind him he had a red fox tail with a white tip as well.  
  
The Kitsune stopped at ground level and looked Inuyasha over.  
  
His smirk grew as the fox looked him up and down,  
  
"Bijin, Saiai Aki, Kagayaki no Chou Hanyou." Inuyasha whispered in a low respectful voice.  
  
The Kitsune's eyes widened, "Inuyasha?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
Inuyasha gave a genuine smile, "yeah it's me, Yuukan."  
  
Yuukan ran over to his old friend and gave him a friendly hug; Sami stepped into view with a confused look on her face.  
  
Inuyasha waved her over, she reluctantly came "this is my mate Sami" he introduced.  
  
Sami bowed, "Sami meet Yuukan the second in command of the hanyou hideout, Yuukan bowed in return.  
  
"well if he is second in command then who is first?" asked Sami.  
  
Inuyasha put an arm around his mate, "that would be Aki, would you like to meet her?"  
  
"Her?" Sami questioned.  
  
Yuukan's head disappeared into the hideout for a moment, "oi! Send out AKI!"  
  
There were murmurs rushing out of the underground cave after that request, then from the shadows a pair of black eyes started to emerge form the dark.  
  
They were followed by a woman, her hair was black with red streaks, she had claws that were black with red tips, antenna came out of her head, and from her back sprouted beautiful black and red butterfly wings.  
  
Her lips were black, and she had on a piece of cloth that tied at the back to cover her top and another piece tied to cover her bottom, the top one red while the bottom was black.  
  
"this is Aki." Inuyasha introduced.  
  
Aki glared at the two much like Sesshoamru, "and you are?"  
  
Yuukan smiled, "Aki can't you see? its Inuyasha."  
  
Her face lightened a bit, "Inuyasha?"  
  
He nodded, "and this is my mate Sami."  
  
Aki's face fell a bit, "oh." She muttered.  
  
"well, may we come in? There are some things I would like to discus with you." Aki nodded and turned back to the hide out, Inuyasha and the others followed her.  
  
Inside Inuyasha took a seat at a small table, Aki sat on the other long side, Sami on his right, and Yuukan on Aki's, hanyou's of all types and sizes gathered around the table to see if Inuyasha had really returned.  
  
"what would you like to talk with me about?" Aki began.  
  
"there is a war coming, the south is attacking the west," Inuyasha says simply.  
  
"so?" Aki said in a tone that said only to clearly, she didn't care.  
  
"this war is being fought over a friend of mine! She... she... she's the new lady of the west." He muttered the last part.  
  
Aki raised a brow, "and this should get us to help, you know we hate the taiyoukai of the west and anything connected to him, save you, though I'm not so sure about that now, your friends with her?"  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head, "you don't understand, she's... human...." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Aki's eyes widened, "HUMAN! The lady of the west is human!"  
  
There were gasp and whispers spreading through the room as this news.  
  
Inuyasha looked Aki in the eyes, "yes, she was my companion for years before this, she changed my brother..."  
  
Aki smiled "well you certainly have my attention now, but what do we get out of all of this?"  
  
At that question Inuyasha's smirk was back, "I can make it so hanyou's can run the west lands freely, and no one will stop then or hurt them under penalty of law." He said with confidence.  
  
"and how will you do that?"  
  
Inuyasha pointed to his moon marking, "do you see this?"  
  
Aki nodded, "I don't recall you having that last time we met."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "that's because it show's I was taken back into my family, I have power over these lands, and I intend to use it." Then he held a hand out to the chou hanyou.  
  
Aki gave him a serious look, then glanced at his hand, "we need some time to assemble and arm." She stated.  
  
"You got it." Inuyasha held his hand out a little farther.  
  
Aki hesitated a moment then took it shaking a couple of times then letting go quickly.  
  
Sesshoamru Walked left then right, then left again, Kagome rolled her eyed at him from the bed where she lay.  
  
"he will be here!" she insisted.  
  
"I hope your right, love" Sesshoamru responded, he looked out the window at his front property.  
  
To the upper left side the monks and Mikos settled. Hundreds of each, to the lower left the exterminators, about one fifty of them.  
  
The upper right rest random villagers and youkai that they had met, they made about two hundred, the lower right was occupied by about 100-wolf youkai, and in the middle to Sesshoamru surprise, rested about 200 Neko youkai sent by Inuyasha. This added to his own force might not even be enough...  
  
Sesshomaru began to pace again, 'Inuyasha where are you? Only one day left...'  
  
A/N- yeah I will explain the who Inuyasha thing.  
  
Translations:  
  
Kitsune- Fox  
  
Bijin, Saiai Aki, Kagayaki no Chou Hanyou- Beautiful one, beloved Autumn, the bright butterfly half demon.  
  
Aki- Autumn  
  
Yuukan- Bravery (note Brave is Yuuki, and ice/snow/winter is Yuki)  
  
Oi- the manly way to say 'Hey'  
  
Chou- butterfly 


	18. we are lost, we can never go home

A/N- well sorry for the wait I was lazy...  
  
Disclaimer- I saw a lot of beatles today...  
  
Chapter eighteen- you are lost, you can never go home.  
  
Sesshomaru stood by his window and watched as the last of the coming troops besides Inuyasha's filed into the lands, the last of the fox clan managed to squeeze in as Shippo helped the directing.  
  
Kagome was with the Mikos, Rin with the villagers, Miroku with the monks, each one giving there group the rundown on what was going to be happening, some other generals directed the rest of the clans as they began to finish their preparations.  
  
Sesshoamru was starting to lose faith in his brother as the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon, when it was half way up the battle would begin, the taiyoukai could almost smell the enemy army coming.  
  
Kagome sat by some of the other Mikos as they finished some last minute arrows, the rising sun spread an orange sheet of color over everything it touched, she looked up as she sensed something coming.  
  
Over the far hill came a large army, fear struck Kagome as the worst came to her mind, until she sensed they were all hanyous, and one of them was familiar... Inuyasha.  
  
A small smile graced the Mikos lips, she never doubted him, even is her mate did...  
  
Sesshoamru watched as one of the biggest units he had so far came over the far hill, and what surprised him the most was it was made entirely of hanyou's.  
  
The troops made there way to the clear area Sesshoamru had moved to form his window place, Inuyasha stopped in front of his brother with a smirk.  
  
"here's the rest of my contribution." He said in a cocky tone.  
  
Sesshoamru just stared at them, "where did they all come from...?"  
  
"well I can't tell you that, but I can say I know them well, I lived with them after mother died and I was still to young to survive, but after I got older I felt confined there so I left." Inuyasha said as if it were obvious.  
  
Sesshoamru nodded blankly, "I don't even want to know how they managed to stay under my radar."  
  
"it wasn't easy." Said Aki as she stepped forward, "I am Aki, all orders to my men will be given to me first, I'm afraid they don't trust you much." She said with a smirk.  
  
"very well." Sesshoamru took a step forward as well, as if to challenge her, but proceeded to give orders.  
  
About an hour later every group or clan was station somewhere on the battle field, the Miko were stationed at the top of the far hill Inuyasha had come over, with Kagome at there head.  
  
She wore a black and silver fight Kimono with armored plates, and stared over the seemingly empty battlefield, each and every other group was hidden to perfection.  
  
A shadow fell over the battle grounds, the sun hit it's mid rise carpeting the ground in a pink haze as the largest assembled army the mikos had ever seen came over the horizon and stopped in the middle on the clearing.  
  
~Where once was light, Now darkness fall~  
  
the troops began to split into separate units and charged to exactly where there own troops were hidden, a huge jolt of fear ran through Kagome's body as her own army rushed from there strategic places to meet the enemy half way.  
  
A metallic clang sounded through the air as the battle began, the only ones left un-attack wad Kagome section alone.  
  
~Where once was love, Love is no more~  
  
a wave of sickness washed over Kagome as she stared at the carnage below, flashes of the many battle she had fought flicked through her mind.  
  
She turned and looked at her unit, could she really lead these pure women to that fate? These people... her people.  
  
Kagome glanced back at the battle below and caught a glimpse of Sango and her clan, Shippos clan, her mate and his troops, Miroku and the monks and a wave of guilt hit her, she was being selfish, trying to save her feelings when her friends risked there's.  
  
Then a sight that made up her mind came to Kagome's eyes... Inuyasha leading the hanyous, he risked the only people who ever excepted him until he met her, in this fight.  
  
Kagome felt like a horrible person, so with a set mind, and a fixed expression she turned back to the mikos.  
  
~Don't say goodbye, Don't say I didn't try~  
  
"knock arrows!" she shouted, all the women readied their arrows in there bow, Kagome looked down to do her's as well.  
  
"Draw!"  
  
all the Mikos drew there strings back, as she did.  
  
"ready!"  
  
they lifted there bows and powered there arrow tips, Kagome's hair whipped around her face from the sheer energy each weapon gave off, pink light radiated from the area.  
  
~These tears we cry, Are falling rain~  
  
half the army below stopped mid fight to look up at the hill and stare at the pink light, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirked as Kagome came through for them.  
  
Youkai after enemy youkai began to rush up the hill to intercept the blast, the western fighters let them go so they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire.  
  
Kagome watched as the youkai charged and hesitated before yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
Pink energy cut through the air as arrow after arrow flew, small explosions littered the ground as the arrows hit their mark.  
  
Kagome drew her double swords as the others took out single arrows and held them like weapons powering them with energy. With a battle cry Kagome led them head on into the large number of youkai that survived the earlier assault.  
  
~for all the lies you told us, the hurt the blame~  
  
The west army closed in behind the enemy, as the mikos look the front, hand to hand had begun.  
  
Kagome spun around as the wolf youkai she had her back to while fighting slid down dead, blood covered the back of her hair as she cut the head off of a snake youkai.  
  
Sesshomaru sensed Kagome behind him to backed up to meet her back as they continued to fight, but soon fled farther into the battle as more youkai closed his escape to his mate.  
  
Inuyasha and Sami fought side by side with Aki and Yuukan at there back, five rat youkai dived at the foursome each took one out with a single blow, but the fifth managed to dig it's claws into Sami's right shoulder.  
  
Blood splattered Inuyasha's face as he turned to her killing the youkai in one swift swing on his sword.  
  
She dropped to her knees Inuyasha went with her, he cursed to him self for not being of more use but if he used the wind scar he would kill his own men and he was taken by surprise at the beginning.  
  
He went to guard his mate when she pushed him away and got to her feet again.  
  
~and we wait, to be so alone, we are lost we can never go home~  
  
Sami ignored Inuyasha and continued to fight, Yuukan took a sword to the side and was doing the same as the girl next to him.  
  
Miroku was at Sango's side as she caught her boomerang sliding back a couple of feet, he opened his wind tunnel to suck up some youkai that had lunged at Sango as she recollected her self for another attack flinging her large weapon.  
  
Sesshomaru fought to the best of his ability even if he has the same restraints Inuyasha has with the wind scar when around allies, keeping the taiyoukai from transforming.  
  
He impaled a passing youkai then spun around as a horrible scream filled the air, Kouga was falling backwards with a rat youkai on his chest, it's claws digging into his flesh.  
  
He hit the ground hard and a second later had hordes for youkai piling him, Sesshoamru was quick to get there send a small wake of energy out of his sword vaporizing the youkai on the wolf.  
  
~and in the end I'll be what I will be, no loyal friend was ever there for me~  
  
Kagome sent out a wake of energy, purifying the ring of snake youkai around her, she winced as another splatter of blood hit her, screams of pain and suffering pierced her ears.  
  
Carnage was every where, Kagome watched a miko fall down to her knees, her own arrow in her chest, pain gripped Kagome's heart and all she wanted was to end this pain.  
  
~now we say goodbye, now we say you didn't try~  
  
Kagome felt sick as she spun around on instinct and decapitated a falcon youkai, it's beautiful feathers stained with blood she spilt.  
  
Slowly Kagome bent over and puked, in her misery she was to slow to see the snake youkai come up behind her, she screamed as she felt fangs in her back, hot poison filled her veins.  
  
As fast as she could Kagome shoved her sword under hr arm and killed the youkai, her vision becoming fuzzy she dropped to her knees.  
  
She scanned the battle with the last of her sight, and tears rolled down her cheeks...  
  
Her friends were in to much pain and it was her fault...  
  
~these tears you cry, have come to late~  
  
Inuyasha kneel on the ground, a pale Sami on his lap, blood covering her entire body, and a group of snake youkai closing in, he let them come, not caring any more.  
  
Aki lay with her face on the chest of a still Yuukan, her wings broken and tattered, blood dripping from somewhere beyond her hairline.  
  
Kagome tried to help them, warn them, Make them move and fright the coming enemies, but all she could do was look on, and cry.  
  
Miroku dropped to his knees clutching his writs as he tried to use his air rip to ward off the on coming youkai as Sango recollected, he couldn't do it... and watched as two youkai took Sango down...  
  
~Take back the lies, the hurt the blame~  
  
Kagome's anger and guilt grew to new levels as she watched, pink energy grew around her body, slowly purifying the poison...  
  
Sesshoamru stood bloody and torn, his breathing becoming heavy, eyes fading, and at his feet lay Kouga, lifeless, with cold dead eyes that stared at Kagome, screaming of his lost soul.  
  
Kagome's power was hitting her braking point, she was letting it flow out in anger and hatred, her even fiber giving all its power up for her frustration.  
  
She felt the ground shake and the wind begin to spin around her in an angry vengeance...  
  
And everything stopped...  
  
~and you will wait, to face the end alone...~  
  
all eyes were on Kagome...  
  
then a shock wake of energy was released form her body, beyond all power she possessed, bigger then any attack any miko could generate, everyone on the battle field was blown off there feet like a wave braking on the shore.  
  
~you are lost, you can never go home~  
  
She felt the life drain form her body, blackness taking over her mind...  
  
She fell...  
  
~you are lost you can never go home~ 


	19. Mourning

A/N- I know I left off at a bad place last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- get your Kleenex.  
  
Chapter nineteen- mourning...  
  
Darkness took over her mind...  
  
And she fell....  
  
Sesshomaru shifted a bit, then sat up fast knocking all the dead body off of him self, looking around it seemed as if everyone injured was healed. Looking down he saw a confused Kouga, which meant all the dead were back and seeing the other dead bodies told him only the enemies were dead.  
  
There seemed to be a crowd around one area forming, maybe Kagome was there...  
  
he could remember her doing something before the shock wave... but it's all so fuzzy...  
  
there were some gasp and whispers as the crown parted for him, he looked to see his brother, his mate and friends all kneeling in front of something.  
  
They looked up at him, and also moved to the sides a bit, what Sesshomaru saw made him catch his breath...  
  
A limp, and seemingly lifeless Kagome on the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and checked her over...  
  
She wasn't breathing...  
  
And her heart had stopped...  
  
All the hanyou's watched as the tai youkai pulled the Tensaigua from is sheath, they all new its power and were kinda surprised he was going to use it on a human.  
  
swiping the sword he waited for the hell youkai to die and her to take a breath...  
  
but it never came, she lay still...  
  
he did it again, and still nothing,  
  
again, and again...  
  
Inuyasha felt tears prick his eyes as his brother became desperate stabbing the sword into her and pulling it out, not even leaving a cut.  
  
He threw the sword to the ground, "why wont it work!?" he screamed grabbing Kagome shoulders he shook her violently.  
  
"wake up!!" he screamed over and over.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his brother's arms trying to pull him off her body, Sesshomaru pushed him back hard, "DON"T TOUCH ME!" he yelled, grabbing his own head balling his fist into his hair he screamed, power coming off in small shock wakes.  
  
He screamed again and slammed his fist into the ground leaving small craters, Then I don't blame you." then his whole body went limp...  
  
Sesshoamru watched as a small drop of moisture hit the ground under his face reliving the burning sensation behind his eyes.  
  
Another fell, then another, they came faster; soon a small sob racked his body.  
  
All the hanyou's were in shock as they watched the feared lord Sesshoamru shed tears over a human.  
  
Inuyasha slowly and carefully approached his brother laying a and on his shoulder, Sesshomaru didn't take any notice to the contact nor did he shrug it off, he just slowly moved forward taking his mates limp body into his arms and hugged it close.  
  
He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck where the mark lay... then he got to his feet and began to walk through the sea of bodies to the castle, his eyes blank.  
  
He walked with her body to a guestroom and lay her on the futon, he went to the wardrobe and took a white see-through veil covering her body with it.  
  
Everyone new this was the ritual before a funeral, like a wake where people could visit the body, so they left him in his piece...  
  
~I like to watch you sleep at night~  
  
Sesshomaru stared at his mate's body, she seemed to just be asleep, and he was watching her like he always did, like he loved to do...  
  
He continued to just stare at her in disbelief...  
  
Slowly he got to his feet and left the room, walking a short distance down the hall, it was very late so he took off his armor and lay on his futon.  
  
Shock was dominant in his mind and body...  
  
~to hear you breathe by my side~  
  
Sesshoamru imagined that Kagome was sleeping beside him right then, that where he really wanted to be, it felt like she was there, her death so unreal to him.  
  
~even if sleep leave me behind, there no where I'd rather be...~  
  
he remember how many night he couldn't sleep but was happy just to have her in the room, heck he was happy when she was in the castle the same time he was...  
  
~and now our bed is oh so cold~  
  
there was a cold feeling to sleeping alone, one he had felt for a long time and was finally rid of when he got Kagome, he never wanted to feel it again...  
  
Sesshomaru tried to focus more on feeling like Kagome was there, like he could just roll over like he had done so many times and pull her close...  
  
~my hands feel empty no one to hold~  
  
Sesshoamru did just that, he rolled over and felt his heart freeze as he was met by a cold bed...  
  
He closed his eyes and let more tears fall.  
  
~and I can sleep what side I want, its not the same, with you gone~  
  
Sesshoamru felt empty, his futon suddenly seem three times it's size and felt like a block of ice, he sat up unable to take it any more.  
  
He got out of bed and left the room not caring about the tear tracks on his face, he stumbled down the hall into the room with Kagome's body.  
  
He walked over and dropped to his knees by her side...  
  
~if you'd come home, I'd let you know that all you want, is right here in this room, all you want~  
  
Sesshoamru leaned forward until his forehead was on her cold stomach, tears dripped form his eyes onto the white veil.  
  
"why.." he whispered...  
  
"I would give anything for you, you're all I want... why?" he asked the air.  
  
~and all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want~  
  
Sesshoamru quickly got to his feet, fist balled at his side he tired to hold back tears that were coming, he swung around and smashed a vase on a small table.  
  
Aki heard the crash as she passed the room lost in though, she walked over and slid the door opened a bit, she saw Kagome on the bed and Sesshomaru in front of a broken vase, his hand bleeding.  
  
He was so lost in his pain he didn't notice his audience.  
  
~its been three year one night apart, but in that night you tore my heart~  
  
all he wanted was to hold her, have her hole him back, all he wanted was her, it felt like so long even if he had spoken to her that day, making it more unreal.  
  
Sesshoamru let himself slide to the floor landing on all fours his hands on the broken glass, it dug into his palms, he didn't care.  
  
Blood slowly formed a puddle on the floor and Aki watched in shock as his body shook with small silent sobs.  
  
~if only you had slept alone, if those seeds had not been sown~  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but think it was his fault, for trusting the south lord, for letting her out of his sight during that dinner, for letting another man get that closer to her...  
  
Regret was the dominant feeling in his mind, his body still felt to numb...  
  
"it's my fault, I'd give anything!" He whispered out loud as if to make a point to some god that can hear him and bring he back.  
  
Aki felt her eyes prick with tears at the sight she saw.  
  
~you could come home, and you would know that, all you want in right here in this room~  
  
Sesshomaru let his mind go blank as sleep took him, his tired, stressed, and sad body finally gave in as he slid all the way to the ground.  
  
Aki watched and could sense his sleep, she slid the door shut leaning her back against it pulling her knees to her chest, she cried.  
  
~and I like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side~  
  
Inuyasha walks down the hall, his feet felt strange on the smooth, cold, polished, wood floors.  
  
He stopped at the room with Kagome, he looked down at the now sleeping Aki who had clearly been crying, curled up by the door.  
  
He gently moved her out of the way and slid the shoji door open and entered, the first thing he saw was Sesshomaru sprawled on the floor, with blood and feared the worst, he rushed over and flipped his brother.  
  
Sighing when he found he was sleeping and that the blood was coming from his hands, Inuyasha moved over to Kagome.  
  
He looked at her pale cold form and felt his eyes burn again but this time let the tears fall, he couldn't believe it was true, he wanted something to brake like his brother had, but there was nothing...  
  
He turned to Sesshoamru and picked him up lying in a neat manor he cleaned up the glass and blood anything to keep his mind off Kagome, then he cleaned his brother.  
  
At least when the others come to see her body he wont be a mess, even if there was still blood on his clothes.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and just stared at her lost in though as he heard the slow, sad footsteps of the others coming down the hall.  
  
A/N- not the end! 


	20. Well this sux

A/N- OK THIS IS IMPORTAINT!!! I have been having problems with my e-mail so sorry in advance to those who asked questions in reviews and to my penpales!! I love ya all!  
  
When I posted my new chapter I was expecting reviews but for one and a half days I had none. I was a bit upset, so I went to the web site and checked the stats and it said I still had it set for e-mail reviews. ... then it said I had more reviews for The Hunt then I did last time I was there so I pulled up the reviews for the last chapter I wrote and it said I had Five. ...then the next day I STILL had no e-mail but when I checked the stats and it said I had like 9 more reviews and I also got no e-mails from my penpales, and I normally get three a day form one or another so there's something wrong with my e-mail. Thought I would warn you.  
  
Oh and if you cried in the last chapter... you'll probably cry this one to... but the snding is kinda happy... in a way.  
  
Disclaimer- do I ever say anything here that sounds like a Disclaimer?  
  
Chapter twenty- Well this sux...  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all sat by Kagome's body, Shippo and Rin were not allowed in the room because of their age... they screamed and cried in protest, but lost the battle none the less.  
  
Sango was pale, she was leaning over Kagome's body like she was going to be sick, her whole being was shaking with violent jerks. She never shed a tear, her body seem to no longer be capable of the action, dry sobs that put stress on her chest were issued form her mouth. The sound was one of the saddest things a person could hear...  
  
Miroku only stared at her in disbelief; his mind refused to except the truth, he seemed as if he were sitting in Keade's hut waiting for a shad rumor...  
  
Inuyasha hadn't moved since he finished cleaning up his brother... he was trying to remember things Kagome had said, maybe something that fits the moment... what was it she used to say?  
  
Inuyasha remember this one random day before Sesshoamru was in the picture, it was dark and raining, everyone was in low spirits but Kagome seemed happy as ever, Inuyasha snipped at her asking why she was so perky, all she said was...  
  
"like the song says Inuyasha, 'I'm only happy when it rains, I only smile in the Dark'"  
  
Inuyasha never really understood what that meant, she said it was from a song but he didn't think he would ever be able to rap is mind around the logic in it.  
  
Next to him Sango stopped moving and making that heart stabbing noise, now she just lean over like she was sick, her eyes slightly clouded like she was thinking.  
  
Inuyasha inwardly smirked as his thoughts drifted back to Kagome, he had hurt her many times, now he regrets every moment of pain he ever caused the girl, she used to sit him, and yell at him, and every time he knew she would bounce back. But there was one time... she didn't, it was the moment he realized he had crossed the line, they had a huge fight, and he had waited for her to yell and sit him but all she did was...  
  
Kagome looked at the hanyou, tears on the edge of her eyes, she took a deep breath and they slid back, then again she said that phrase.  
  
"like the song says Inuyasha.." she trailed off for a moment as if she were going to cry, but she didn't, she just took a deep breath and continued in a low voice that sounded like a whisper in the wind, "I would cry for you, I would cry for you, use my tears to wash away your pain."  
  
Inuyasha felt his chest tighten at the words, this time he new what she meant, the look on her face told him what her next words confirmed.  
  
"but.." she breathed "I don't have enough tears left, not for all the pain you drown your self in.." she hissed the last part in a angry tone, then turned to go home.  
  
At that moment Inuyasha knew that their problems were cleared, after she came back that moment never happened, and their relationship stopped at friendship.  
  
"Dead I am the sky, Watching angels cry, while they slowly turn, concurring the world."  
  
Inuyasha snapped form his memories when Sango's broken voice reached his ears, he turned to her, "what?" he whispered.  
  
She slowly turned her hear to look at him, Inuyasha had trouble making eye contact, her face was so torn, she looked dead.  
  
"Dead I am the dark, hounds of hell you cry, devil on your back, I can never die." She said in a dead tone.  
  
Inuyasha shivered at her words, "what do you mean?"  
  
Sango stared blankly at him, "what are the rest of the words?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a confused look.  
  
"it's a song Kagome would sing, that's all I can remember... I want to know the rest, I would ask her... but she's sleeping..." Sango's eyes were glazed over as she spoke.  
  
Inuyasha felt tears form behind his eyes, "Sango... she's not sleeping, she's dead..."  
  
Sango stared at him a moment, the clouds in her eyes seemed to clear a little, she reached up and touched Inuyasha's face with her finger tips, slowly nodding her head a single tear streamed down her face... "I know." She said in a voice rough with emotion.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand over Sango's in a comforting motion, he felt it go limp as she passed out form sorrow and stress.  
  
Miroku noticed, he leaned over and collected her up into his arms, "I'll put her to bed." Inuyasha nodded as the hoshi got up and left.  
  
Slowly the hanyou turned to look at his brother with a sigh, Inuyasha sat in the room for a few more minutes, then decided he would lose it if he was in there any longer, he got to his feet and left slowly sliding the door shut.  
  
He stopped collecting Aki from the hall and walking away. Sami was waiting for him in their room, she felt it wasn't her place to mourn with them, he tried to get her to go but she refused saying they didn't know Kagome well enough for her to intrude on her closest friends.  
  
~  
  
When the door made a soft click telling anyone listening that it was closed, Sesshomaru's golden orbs snapped open.  
  
He lay there staring at the ceiling, pain evident in his gaze that no one was there to look into, the pain flowing from his eyes, but there were no beautiful brown ones there to catch the strong emotion like there was supposed to be.  
  
The understanding sight to see through his mask and comfort him, the mask he hid behind to be alone when all he wanted was for someone to notice the feelings, like she did, she saw everything...  
  
She took his loneliness away and now she's gone, there's no one to see through him...  
  
~I didn't hear you leave... I wonder how am I still here?~  
  
Sesshoamru let more tears come, no sobs, no noise at all, just silent tears that screamed of his pain.  
  
~ and I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory~  
  
Sesshoamru was afraid, not like fear of death, or fear of losing a loved one... that had come and gone... he was afraid to forget.  
  
Afraid that when she was buried and not here to gaze at again, that he would forget her face, the way that one strand of hair always fell over her eyes or the way her eyelashes looked like crescent moons on her cheeks.  
  
~I am, what I am, I'll do what I want, but I cant hide~  
  
that if he stopped thinking about it he would forget her voice, the way she got high pitched what she was angry or existed, or how she would squeak when surprised.  
  
~I wont go, I wont sleep, I cant breathe, until your resting here with me~  
  
and most of all he was afraid, that if he moved to much, or touched to much, she would fade from the air, and he would forget her sent... apples and cinnamon.  
  
~I wont leave, I can't hide, I cant be, until your resting here with me~  
  
Sesshoamru let out a whimper of pain form his heart, it bounced of the walls, but was not unheard, hidden eyes watched.  
  
~I don't want to call my friends, cuz they might wake me from this dream~  
  
Sesshoamru suddenly felt warm, like a kind, loving gaze was on his back, he sat up in confusion, as he suddenly lost the need to cry.  
  
~and I can't leave this place, lest forgetting all that's been~  
  
the strange feeling brought back memories of Kagome, warm ones that he held close to his heart that she her self melted.  
  
~oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I cant hide~  
  
then a strange and familiar presence filled the room, it surrounded him like a warm blanket absorbing his pain.  
  
~I wont go, I can't sleep, I cant hide, until your resting here with me~  
  
the warm feeling came closer and Sesshoamru let his eyes droop as the sensation felt like it was about to make some sort of physical contact.  
  
~and I cant go...~  
  
Sesshomaru fully closed his eyes, he wasn't sure what was happening, maybe he was losing his mind...  
  
~I can't hide~  
  
all he new was he did want this feeling to go away...  
  
~I cant breathe...~  
  
Suddenly a sharp jolt of cold swept through his body, his eyes snapped open, hope leaving him... he curled up into a ball on the floor... she was gone, he tried to tell him self.  
  
~I can't breathe...~  
  
Kagome sighed as her hand went right through Sesshomaru shoulder, all the effort she put into comforting him lost, because she had no true warmth any more...  
  
"well this sux..." she mumbled a transparent tear fell off her chin passing right through the floor...  
  
~until your resting here with me...~  
  
A/N- not the end!!! 


	21. Ghost, like the movie

A/N- well sorry it took me longer then I thought it would to get this chapter up, I have been having some small stress problems.  
  
Also after I wrote the chapter FF.net decided to shut down, the first thing to go down was the log in, and the last thing to go up was the log in... big surprise, and it was down for a day and a half.... I DIDN'T GET TO READ ANY NEW CHAPTERS, I WAS SO DEPRESSED!!!  
  
Disclaimer- yeah, my head hurts really bad.  
  
Chapter twenty one- Ghost.... Like the movie?  
  
Kagome looked at her mate, he seemed broken, just sitting against the wall staring at her body, she new she didn't have much time, less then two days.  
  
Her body would be out for those close to her to mourn for two days, the first day was almost done and she still hadn't gotten any of there attention.  
  
She stepped away from the light because she didn't want to go; she refused to accept that it was her time when she had so much to live for, and as long as her body was there, there was some hope for her yet.  
  
Every time she went near to her cold corps she felt a pull at her soul, like it didn't want her to go, she needed a way to get back inside it before she was buried. Anything for an idea, some way she could fuse with her flesh container.  
  
Kagome glanced at the pathetic form of a youkai sitting against the wall, first things first, she needed to get the people around her to know she's there, so she can get back to her body, and she cant do anything if she doesn't have her body.  
  
She moved so she was in front of her taiyokai, spreading her aura to him she watched as he looked up and right into her eyes, she smiled at him as she watched the pain drain from his orbs.  
  
If only he could see me and not just feel me... Kagome reached out and made to brush his silver hair from his face, but her finger went right through his head, she watched as pain overflowed form his eyes, her touch draining the warmth her aura had given him.  
  
I don't have the power to keep him warm for long, if only I could touch things, move things...  
  
Kagome spun around as she heard the shoji door slide open, Inuyasha entered the room, Kagome sped over to the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" she yelled at the top of her 'lungs'.  
  
Inuyasha turned to where she stood, hope filled her, but was blasted away as he looked to his brother.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Sesshoamru, he could of sworn he heard something, must be in his head.  
  
"Sesshoamru" he whispered, "brother you need to eat, come with me we can go to the kitchens,"  
  
Sesshoamru didn't react to his sibling's voice.  
  
Inuyasha went to put a hand on his shoulder when a frigid cold washed over his body, Kagome watched as her friend froze at her ghostly touch, she touched him again, and again, happy she was getting more of a reaction form him then she had form her mate.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his forearms, "it's kinda cold in here." He whispered to him self, "if you are hungry just come and get me." He said to Sesshoamru before turning to leave.  
  
Kagome sighed as the door snapped shut...  
  
Now what was she going to do? With one last breathless sigh she walked over to her mate and blew him a kiss that sent him some warm feelings so he didn't drown in pain, then she walked over to the door, and through it.  
  
In the hall she looked to the end, the familiar walls seemed so foreign in her state, so distorted, shaking her 'head' Kagome let those thoughts drop and began to walk down the hall, maybe to find some one that could connect to her in some way.  
  
She stopped at the third hall form the end, walking through the door she came upon Sango and Miroku, Sango was calmer then she was last time she saw her, now she just sat in Miroku's arms staring at the wall much like Sesshoamru. Miroku was the opposite of what he was when she last saw him, he seemed to have let the truth sink in, now he had his face in Sango's hair silent tear streaming down his face.  
  
Kagome walked over to them, sending out her aura, they didn't feel it like Sesshomaru, they weren't her mate, but she tried.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome left the room, they reacted just like the others, when she touched them they just held one another closer...  
  
Back up the hall Kagome now entered Inuyasha's room, with a quick glance she could tell he took out his pain on the furniture, and she also saw that Sami was asleep on the bed, she walked over slowly and looked down at her friends mate.  
  
Tears made there way down her cheeks like Miroku's, Kagome gasped as Sami thrashed in her sleep like she was in pain, she half expected Inuyasha to run to her side, but then noticed that the hanyou wasn't in the room.  
  
As if on instinct Kagome reached out to quell the pained wolf, but the moment her 'fingers' made contact with her living flesh Kagome felt her 'body' getting pulled to Sami's, then in a bright white flash Kagome felt her self get pulled from the room...  
  
Opening her eyes Kagome noticed she was in a white room, slowly she walked around, but no matter how far she traveled there seemed to be no walls, continuing her track Kagome watched as the surroundings slowly turned to a village.  
  
Yells and cries could be heard from the far end and Kagome raced over to see what was happening, pushing through the crowd that circled something, a bit surprised she could touch things, she found a small girl.  
  
A small girl with golden locks, so gold they seemed demonic, and dog like ears on her head, Kagome recognized a young Sami, going closer she saw the young hanyou was crying over the body of a beautiful human, she was bloody as if stoned to death.  
  
"mommy..." Sami whimpered as a stone his her back, she didn't even scream, pulling away from the body Kagome watched as it changed.  
  
The women became her, and Sami threw herself back onto the now dead Kagome that replaced her mother.  
  
The villagers closed in pushing a screaming Kagome away as the village slowly turned back into the white room.  
  
In a bright flash again Kagome stood alone in the endless abyss that was Sami's dream, scanning the room Kagome saw Someone this time.  
  
Sami stood only a few feet away and turned to Kagome's voice; she smiled brightly at the sight of her new friend.  
  
"Kagome!" she yelled happily as tear streamed down her face, Kagome threw her arms around the hanyou when she was close enough.  
  
Sami hugged back happily, "I thought you died!!!" Sami yelled in surprise.  
  
Kagome pulled away looking at the wolf, "I did, this is a dream, but I'm still a spirit and I need your help." Kagome got out quickly afraid she would wake up soon.  
  
Sami seemed confused, "umm, ok." She answered.  
  
Kagome smiled, "good! I need you to tell everyone not to get rid of my body!"  
  
Sami nodded "ok Kag, whatever you want."  
  
Kagome was about to thank her but no sound came from her mouth as the dream faded away, she opened her eyes and found herself floating above Sami.  
  
With a small scream Kagome fell, right through Sami and the futon stopping at the floor, Sami sat up strait and hugged her self, "so cold..." she shivered.  
  
Slowly getting out of bed she made her way to the door, about to go and find her mate, she felt like she had something to tell him... not to get rid of Kagome's body...  
  
it was just a stupid dream... but it felt so real...  
  
Sami continued to contemplate weather she should tell someone or not when the door slid open and she came face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
He gave her a concerned look, "you ok?" he asked gently.  
  
Kagome pulled her self through the bed and looked at the couple, "tell him Sami!! Tell him!!!!" she yelled at the top of her 'lungs'.  
  
"ummm, Inu... I had this dream." Sami began.  
  
Inuyasha took her by the hand and led her to the bed, "tell me." he whispered as he sat her next to him on the futon.  
  
"well." She began, "I dreamed a lot, but before I woke up I had the most realistic dream I have ever had, Kagome was there and told me she was a ghost and that we cant get rid of her body." Tears formed in her eyes and her voice became scratchy as she spoke.  
  
Inuyasha raised a eyebrow, "really..."  
  
Sami nodded, "normally I would ignore dreams like that, but it was so real."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "well maybe we should tell Sesshoamru." He began.  
  
"No!" Sami cut in, "it will just hurt him more, it was still just a dream." A tear trailed down her cheek.  
  
"if that's what you want" Inuyasha whispered, Sami leaned into him, "yes." More tears came.  
  
Kagome Screamed in frustration, "I was so close!!"  
  
Then she got an idea, wait until Sesshoamru was asleep...  
  
A/N- sorry if it seamed short! 


	22. A song, a Shove, and a whisper

A/N- sorry for the wait!  
  
Disclaimer- I have eight baby rats!!!  
  
Chapter twenty two- a song, a shove, and a whisper.  
  
Kagome stared at her mate...  
  
Less then a day left until her body is gone and Sesshomaru was still awake, he was hurting her and didn't even know it, when she got her body back she was going to yell at him.  
  
Kagome sighed, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get mad at him, he was just sitting there against the wall, looking so sad and pathetic. Words couldn't describe how much she missed being able to hold him...  
  
She looked over to the door, and with a sigh she got to her feet, maybe if she could find another way to contact them while she waited, she didn't have a lot of time.  
  
Slowly walking down the hall she stopped in front of the children's room, passing through the door she came to a halt.  
  
On the bed Shippo lay with Rin curled up in his arms, they were both lightly crying, but there red eyes and scratchy breathing told her that they were in a lot of pain.  
  
She walked over to the futon and sat by there side; Rin was staring at the wall across the room, all of her happiness and life void from her eyes, slowly she shifted her gaze over and looked right through Kagome...  
  
"no more death." She whispered in a small voice.  
  
Kagome wanted to pull them both into a hug, to comfort them and let them know it will all be ok, but she couldn't even touch them.  
  
Rin continued to stare through her like she could see her, but Kagome new better then that, it was impossible.  
  
She remembered a song from a fairy tale she used to read when she was little, one she wanted to read to them but never got the chance. (if you know the fairy tale, or the T.V. show it was used in, you'll get a cookie!)  
  
Kagome's voice echoed through the room as she watched Rin slowly drift to sleep.  
  
~Can't even shout,  
  
can't even cry,  
  
the gentlemen are coming by.  
  
Their lookin' through windows,  
  
Their knockin' on doors,  
  
Their gu'na need seven,  
  
And they might take yours.  
  
Can't call to mom,  
  
Can't say a word,  
  
You're gu'na die screaming,  
  
And you won't be heard. ~  
  
Her voice faded from the room, then she her self passed through the door into the hall, not knowing what to do she wandered aimlessly.  
  
Hours passed. ~  
  
Sesshoamru slowly moved from his spot by the wall, settling besides Kagome's body, he pulled back the white vial, leaning forward he placed a kiss on her forehead, then pulled back like he was burned.  
  
Never will he forget how cold she was.  
  
Slowly replacing the vial he picked her up and left the room, walking down the hall he knocked on every door, the heads of there occupants popped out, when they say Sesshomaru and the body of his mate they slowly followed behind him.  
  
Kagome turned a corner to see a line of people, that could mean only one thing, she was to be buried, panicking she quickly caught up to the front of the march, where all her closes friends were. She watched as Shippo collapsed in a fit of tears from the loss of another mother.  
  
Inuyasha scooped him up on the way by, he already had Rin in his arms, both sobbing uncontrollable, the funeral march had begun.  
  
Kagome's Panic grew as they reached the outside, out of anger she slapped at a vase by the entrance, it flew off the table and shattered at Sesshomaru's feet.  
  
He stopped for a moment, then just continued on his way.  
  
Kagome froze, how did she do the? It was all kind of a blur... a blur of feelings...  
  
She quickly caught up, everyone was gathered around a bare plot of earth under a sakura tree, where her mate would dig her grave out of respect.  
  
Sesshomaru lay Kagome's body down and moved to the middle of the plot, dropping to his knees he began to dig.  
  
Rin watched, and slowly she started to sing a song that she never learned,  
  
~ Can't even shout,  
  
can't even cry,  
  
the gentlemen are coming by. ~  
  
Kagome looked up from where she had sunk to the ground, Rin was singing a song she never heard... the only time Kagome ever sung it in front of her was...  
  
Their lookin' through windows,  
  
Their knockin' on doors,  
  
Their gu'na need seven,  
  
And they might take yours. ~  
  
She ran over to the little human girl, dropping to her knees in front of her Kagome used all her feelings to send comfort to her, to let her know she was here, but it didn't work, just like with Sango and Miroku.  
  
Can't call to mom,  
  
Can't say a word,  
  
You're gu'na die screaming,  
  
And you won't be heard. ~  
  
Out of pure frustration Kagome slammed her fist into the ground, a stick she hit snapped in two, Rin looked down at it in confusion.  
  
Kagome froze again, her feelings, intense feelings can affect the living world! Kagome jumped to her feet and ran over to Sesshomaru.  
  
Mustering up as many feelings as she could she tried to push him, but passed right through. He shivered but continued his work.  
  
Kagome tried again, and it didn't work, getting annoyed she let out a small growl.  
  
"notice me! YOU STUPID, POMPUS TAIYOUKAI!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed as she lunged a him again, this time she made full contact and Sesshomaru fell to the ground from his crouched position, five feet form where he last was.  
  
Sesshomaru looked back to see who did it, but everyone was standing there, just as surprised as he was.  
  
"Kagome-neechan! Rin squeaked as she put two and two together, "Rin saw her last night, and heard her sing, but Rin thought it was a dream." She said in a shaken tone.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"then my dream was real?" Sami said out loud.  
  
Sesshomaru got to his feet, "and the presence in the room wasn't in my mind." He whispered.  
  
Kagome jumped up and down happily, "they know!!!" she chirped, then she ran over to Rin who seemed to have a knack for hearing dead people.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees again and screamed "RIN!!!"  
  
Rin looked up at her, "Kagome-neechan?" she wondered out loud as some of the feelings behind her screamed name reached her like a whisper.  
  
Everyone looked over at her, "Rin can hear her whisper, but don't know what she's saying"  
  
Kagome sighed, that's right Rin was half asleep last time so she was more attuned to the dead...  
  
Now what was she going to do?  
  
A/N- la la la  
  
I think this chapter seemed rushed.... 


	23. Keade

A/N- oh, first of I would like to say sorry for the wait! And I have a couple announcements (sp?)  
  
So pay attention!! I don't do this often you should know that.  
  
I noticed that people have been reading my other stories more then before, some of those people are reviewers for this story as well. I put this in my bio, but it seems no one had read it, so here it goes.  
  
All my other stories are on hold until this story has been completed, then I will pick one story out of the others, (there will be a vote, at the end of this chapter there will be more info.) I will reedit the story (after I do that to this one) and then finish it at my pace, the process will be repeated until all my stories are done.  
  
After that I will start my story called ".... Why are you in my head?" a KagSess story, and possibly one called "double take" a Inukag story, and if you are really good you will get one called "my really strange day...week..." a YYH IY Xover. The pairings for that story will be voted on and the standings will be put at the beginning of the first chapter (you can start to vote now if you want I will keep tract but the story may be a while.)  
  
And also I wanted to say that this story only haS maybe at the most 2 more chapters... *cries*  
  
Ok now like I promised.... THE COOKIES!!!!  
  
One cookie for,  
  
Lilbunnysix (like the name!) Sess's demonic tenshii (if by tenshii you men angel I think its only one I) Inu-chick (a loyal reviewer) Arella hallo (Arella? It's pretty does it mean something?) Dragon rae ( Ryuu is dragon in Japanese, random fact) Christine (thats my best friends name!)  
  
You all got it right, the song was used in the show Buffy the vampire slayer, and was in the fairy tale called The Gentlemen. About these creepy floating guys that don't talk, who come to town and take all the peoples voices while they sleep. Then they pick 7 people to cut out there hearts, but no one can hear them scream, then a princess comes along and she had her voice and screams, and the gentlemen die. (there heads explode with green goo!)  
  
And I wanted to make a special shout out to a reviewer who calls her self...  
  
Andrea perry  
  
That was the nicest review I have ever gotten, thank you!  
  
Ok now I'm done, on the story!  
  
Chapter twenty three- Keade  
  
Now there was another problem, but it wasn't as bad as before...  
  
Everyone sat in the same room, Kagome's body in the middle, they new she was there but they couldn't reach her... and she couldn't reach them.  
  
Kagome huffed to her self, if she could only tell then to sleep!  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, his earlier depression lifted slightly, "Kagome if you are in the room give us a sign." He stated calmly.  
  
Kagome walked over to her mate and crouched by his side letting her energy flow into him, he sighed, "I can feel her." He muttered.  
  
"well what about us how do we know she's here?" Aki voiced her thoughts.  
  
Kagome moved across the room, slightly angry at the butterfly for her rudeness, using that feeling Kagome poked her hard in the side.  
  
Aki screamed, and jumped to her feet.  
  
All eye were on her, she looked form one person to another... "What?!" she said with a irritable tone.  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow, "why did you jump?"  
  
Aki grumbled to her self and sat back down grumbling something about stupid dead humans poking her, Inuyasha smirked, that was Kagome aright.  
  
"So how are we going to pull this off? You know getting mommy back into her body?" Shippo asked hopefully.  
  
Sesshoamru slowly shook his head, "I do not know Shippo, that's something we must think on, and we do not have much time."  
  
The young kit looked a bit crest fallen, but still managed to scrunch his face up in thought.  
  
Kagome was already on that train of thought and was far ahead of them, she ran form the room, passing right through the door, and into Sesshomaru's study, she went to grab a piece of paper and a ink bottle but her hand passed through.  
  
"shit." She cursed, she needed to have feelings on the surface...  
  
"feelings, feelings, feelings." She mumbled over and over as she tired to think of something to help.  
  
"Got it!" she cheered, she would thing of as many arguments with Inuyasha as she could recall, she began to replay them one by one.  
  
Inuyasha not letting her go home,  
  
Inuyasha trying to bring her back,  
  
Inuyasha comparing her to Kikyou,  
  
Inuyasha calling her wench,  
  
Bitch,  
  
Week.  
  
Kagome could feel her anger bubble to the surface, making a mental to thank Inuyasha for that later she grabbed the stuff and ran, Knowing her time was limited, when she calmed down her ability to touch would leave with her anger.  
  
She slammed the shoji door opened scaring the shit out of everyone who was trying to think in the room, they watched as a floating paper, brush and ink well landed on the floor.  
  
Kagome rushed to think of what to write she had too much to explain in the time she had, wait that was it! She needed more time!! She could get that in one phrase!  
  
Kagome grabbed the brush put ink on it and began to write while every one watched, the characters "GO TO SLEEP AND YOU WILL KNOW!" form on the paper.  
  
They looked at one another and shrugged, all laying down, feeling kinda stupid while trying to sleep, the first to drift off was Sesshomaru because of his resent lack of such a act.  
  
Kagome smile, 'bout time' she thought, running over and touching him she felt her self leave the room, she landed in a white abyss that is a persons mind empty of thought, there in the middle stood her mate.  
  
Kagome ran over throwing her arms around him from behind, she let him turn to face her and felt his arms embrace her back.  
  
"Koishii" he whispered pulling back and claming her lips in a passionate kiss that just screamed of his need for her.  
  
Kagome was the first to pull away, Sesshomaru seemed a bit hurt, "gomen Sesshy-maru... demo..."  
  
She took a deep breath, "we don't have a lot of time before you wake, if you want to get me back into my body the best person to see is Keade. And hurry I don't know how much longer my body can last, I have been trying to keep it with my energy but it WILL decay soon, I am running out of energy."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded briskly.  
  
"ok, talk to Keade about the spell used to put my soul in Kikyou!" Kagome yelled all at once, she could feel him waking as her soundings became blurry. A tear slipped from her eye, she felt him being pulled away, her tear landing on his hand.  
  
A/N-.... He he  
  
Ok so lets play, WHAT DOSE IT MEAN?! AAAAAAAAAHHH  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
Maru- a suffix like chan, or sama, but it is used between lovers or something to that effect.  
  
Koishii- mean something along the lines of Beloved.  
  
Demo- literally means "but"  
  
Ok so on with my other thing I have to say...  
  
Oh yeah, I will list the stories I have yet to complete, you WILL vote, I will post the standings every chapter of this fic, then on the last chapter the vote will be closed and I will tell the winners and the losers. Then while I complete the winning story you will vote again for the next one to be done, the rules will be the same!  
  
So here are the stories!  
  
"Another World, Sami" (Inuyasha)  
  
"D N Angel, Again" (D N Angel *duh*)  
  
"Face From The Past" (Kenshin)  
  
"The Game" (Inuyasha Jimanji X over, AU)  
  
"The Place DUN DUN DDDUUUNNN!" ( a multi anime Big Brother mock, includes Inuyasha *CO. Written*)  
  
"The Quest" (Super Smash Bro's *co. Written with Blueflameofhell*)  
  
"Two Years After" (semi YYH IY X over, sequel to "Inu's, Youkai, Mikos, and spirit detectives?")  
  
"Who's on top of the food chain?" (Inuyasha AU Sequel to "The High School Food Chain")  
  
Vote NOW!!!! With that little button down there *points to bottom of screen* OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE ULTIMATE PIAN..... VERMIN!!!  
  
Ja! 


	24. Back in the flesh

A/N- so here are the standings.  
  
(any Fic not listed was not voted for yet)  
  
"Two years After" – 3  
  
not many voted, I will list the fics again at the bottom of the chapter PLEASE VOTE!  
  
Chapter twenty four- back in the flesh.  
  
It was morning as a small very odd group broke through the forest into a clearing that held a small village, Keade's village.  
  
Many people stared as they made there way to the old miko's hut, you would too if you were there, it was odd to see a group like them,  
  
A human monk, a exterminator, a small human girl, a wolf hanyou, a inu hanyou, a butterfly hanyou, a kitsune, a taiyoukai, a dead miko, and invisible too their eyes, a spirit.  
  
... very odd indeed.  
  
They came upon Keade's hut, Sesshomaru was the first to enter, with Kagome's body, the old Miko looked up as they came in.  
  
She gasped at the sight of a very pail Kagome, rushing over to see what happened.  
  
"it is to late for conventional healing." Sesshoamru bit out coldly.  
  
Keade's eyes widened, "ye mean she's..."  
  
"dead" Inuyasha finished.  
  
Sesshoamru laid her down on the futon in the corner, Keade went to her side.  
  
"she died a little over three day's ago." He said.  
  
"that be impossible, she seems as fresh as the day she died, if not a bit cold." The old woman choked through her sorrow.  
  
"that's because she's dead, not gone." Sesshomaru looked to the miko for a reaction.  
  
Keade looked up at the youkai "ye mean...?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "she came to me in a dream and said to mention Kikyou."  
  
Keade nodded, "Kagome was always a smart one." She smiled.  
  
"I still am a smart one," Kagome huffed unheard.  
  
Keade stood and walked out side, she pointed to a wooden box sized for a human, "if ye will Inuyasha."  
  
He nodded and walked over pulling out the box and emptying it.  
  
"wait here." She said, the disappeared into the forest to collect some needed ingredients.  
  
Everyone just looked at one another, Kagome on the other hand was annoyed and let it out by kick a stone hard.  
  
It flew through the air and hit Inuyasha in the side of the head, he growled and looked in the direction it came from, only to see the dust that was still settling.  
  
"Sure Kagome, Take it out on me!" he yelled to the air.  
  
Kagome giggle.  
  
"Rin think she's laughing at you!" Rin said happily, Shippo's arm around her waist.  
  
Inuyasha scowled.  
  
Keade wandered back to the other with a few ingredients in her hand, then walked right past them into the hut, a few more minutes later and she came out with a large basket full of herbs.  
  
She put the basket down and picked up a pail, she threw it to Inuyasha, then pointed in the direction of the river and then to the wood box.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he left for the water.  
  
Soon the coffin like box was filled with water.  
  
Keade sat in front of it with different herbs she mixed and crushed while Inuyasha was fetching the water.  
  
She chanted.  
  
"Spirits left in this world hear me."  
  
Kagome sighed, "this is stupid" she mumbled.  
  
Keade tossed a leaf into the water.  
  
"spirit of the leaf, hear my plead, tie thy spirits to this world."  
  
Kagome suddenly couldn't move, "so maybe it's a little less stupid."  
  
Keade threw a hand full of petals into the water.  
  
"oh beauty of the flower, breath life into that witch it empty."  
  
Everyone jumped as Kagome's body began to breathe.  
  
Keade threw a powdered herb into the water, the water turned a light transparent green.  
  
Keade motion for Sesshoamru to put Kagome's body in the water, he did, they all looked on as she sank a little then stopped, floating very close to the top, in an unnatural way.  
  
Keade held a Branch over Kagome's head.  
  
"oh power and life in this branch, give your self up to guide this bodies lost soul home."  
  
Suddenly the branch withered up, then slowly turned to powder when the last gain fell bright white lights swirled around Kagome's body.  
  
Her spirit felt her self being pulled at, then suddenly she became balls of bright white energy flying towards her self uncontrollably. Kagome's body gave a jolt at her soul hit it.  
  
Then everything went still and quiet...  
  
A/N- sorry bout the size, but next chapter is the last one!!!!  
  
Here are the stories you can vote to be finished next, again.  
  
"Another World, Sami" (Inuyasha)  
  
"D N Angel, Again" (D N Angel *duh*)  
  
"Face From The Past" (Kenshin)  
  
"The Game" (Inuyasha Jimanji X over, AU)  
  
"The Place DUN DUN DDDUUUNNN!" ( a multi anime Big Brother mock, includes Inuyasha *CO. Written*)  
  
"The Quest" (Super Smash Bro's *co. Written with Blueflameofhell*)  
  
"Two Years After" (semi YYH IY X over, sequel to "Inu's, Youkai, Mikos, and spirit detectives?")  
  
"Who's on top of the food chain?" (Inuyasha AU Sequel to "The High School Food Chain")  
  
Vote NOW!!!! With that little button down there *points to bottom of screen* OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE ULTIMATE PIAN..... VERMIN!!!  
  
Ja! 


	25. a happy ending, yeah

A/N- so you people probably hate me now... sorry, but I have the final votes!!!!  
  
(Anything not named got no votes!)  
  
"Two years after"- 7 "The quest"- 1 "who's on top of the food chain?"- 1  
  
... the well any others voted for got only one vote.... So "Two years after" is the winner by a land slide!  
  
I will have it edited and finished in a couple of weeks, and then we will have a vote again!  
  
Oh and I'm writing a new Sess/kag I wont post it et, I will wait some time, but i will tell you the name!  
  
"...why are you in my head?"  
  
that's what it will be called, the first chapter is called "just a bit of back ground... and irony"  
  
anything with * next to it will be in the glossary at the bottom.  
  
So on with the story!  
  
Chapter twenty five- the happy ending... yeah.  
  
Kagome felt wet... very wet...  
  
Wait felt? She could feel!  
  
Kagome tried to open her eyes, at first it was slow, they felt like led. ((wrong led?))  
  
She squinted back a bit; she was lying on her back, the sun directly above her... that explains the bright lights...unless she was crossing over.  
  
She hoped she wasn't...  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his mate, everything had gone quiet... it bothered him, she hadn't moved, did she get her soul back?  
  
Then her eyes twitched, slowly they slid open only to squint shut again, Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, then chuckled a bit at her antics.  
  
He felt like a huge bolder was lifted form him, like his chest was free of weight, he made his way to her, looking down as she shrunk back into the murky water with a groan.  
  
He smiled, smiled for the first time since she died...  
  
Kagome opened her eyes again, this time the sun was gone, a head was blocking it, long silver hair flowed over her as the head got closer, then she felt arms under her.  
  
The wetness being left behind Kagome sighed, strong warm arms round her, and she mumbled the first name that came to mind...  
  
"Sesshomaru-maru.*"  
  
He held her closer when he heard his name pass her lips, something he had been longing to hear, not just his name but her voice in general, he missed it so much.  
  
He had missed her, all of her...  
  
Slowly he made his way to the hut, he lay her down on the futon, she opened her eyes again, when had she closed them? She must be tired, takes a lot out of you being dead and all.  
  
Kagome let out a snort of laughter, her mate raised a brow,  
  
"what's so funny?"  
  
He spoke for the first time since her return, Kagome loved they way his deep voice made the air around her vibrate and his hot breath on her face, and she loved that she could feel it.  
  
She sighed, "I just think it's funny that I'm so tired, not like my body danced around while I was dead."  
  
"it will take some time for your body to get to full speed" her mate whispered, his breath telling her how close he really was to her lip, then she felt something she had longed for.  
  
Her mate's lips on hers, she missed that feeling the most, Kagome pushed back a bit, allowing him more access, then he pulled back, "sleep" he whispered to her.  
  
And almost as if his words were magic, Kagome was asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru walked out of the hut, everyone looked at him expectedly,  
  
"how is she?" Inuyasha was the first to speak up.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "she will be fine if not a little damp."  
  
Everyone let out a collective breath, Keade walked forward first, "I shall change her into something warm and dry." She announced, disappearing in the hut.  
  
They would rest that night, then in the morning they would go home... all of them.  
  
(( it would be so mean to end it there... BUT I AM NICE! And at school with nothing better to do, so it will go on))  
  
Again Kagome felt heavy, she woke but this time dry and warm, and when she opened her eyes there was no sun, she was looking out into the hut.  
  
Sango and Miroku were asleep by the fire; Keade was cooking, and Inuyasha leaning against the wall.  
  
'a dream?' she wondered, all of it a dream?  
  
Then she felt something warm by her side, 'Shippo?' she thought.  
  
Then she felt an arm around her, she looked at the clawed hand with the purple red stripes,  
  
'no not a dream, its real' she thought happily.  
  
Then Sami walked in and spotted her awake, she wandered over and crouched by her side, "how ya feeling?" She asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, she pulled Sesshomaru's arm close and snuggled it, "great... I feel great." Sami looked at the tai youkai and then the miko, and smiled when she glanced at Inuyasha, "I'm sure you do." She said with all sincerity.  
  
Sesshomaru groaned behind Kagome as he came too, "Kagome?" he muttered.  
  
"I'm here Sesshy-maru." She whispered turning over to see him.  
  
His eyes sipped open, he hadn't realized how tired he was until she was back, he just lay down to keep her warm and slipped of into sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a moment, memorizing her face, then he pulled her close and held tight.  
  
"HEY!" Kagome yelped, "I need to get up!" she complained, Sesshomaru only held her tighter.  
  
Inuyasha slipped his eyes open to look at the love birds, he heard some movement form his side, Sami sat at his right, he looked at her then pulled her close, happy she would always be there.  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door, Rin at his heals, Shippo on his shoulder, looking around the entrance hall he watched as some servants came around the Conner, looking nervous.  
  
Then Kagome came in and there faces brightened, "My lady!" they yelled happily rushing to greet her.  
  
Yuki smiled, "I am so happy to have my lady back."  
  
"I'm happy to be back." Kagome whispered, afraid that if she said it to loud she would disappear. ((`member Yuki from the old chapter, long time ago! She was mentioned once...))  
  
Inuyasha and Sami walked in with a happy Miroku and Sango; they would live together, a happy family... well as happy as Sesshomaru gets...  
  
Sango glanced at Sami who glanced back, they smirked,  
  
"WELLLLLLLL...." Sami drawled, "since everything's back to normal, I guess me and Sango can give you guys some news!"  
  
Sango nodded, "this is more for Miroku and Inuyasha."  
  
Sami smiled evilly, "me and Sango... well to put it bluntly, were pregnant."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "that's funny Sami."  
  
Sami gave him a serous look, Inuyasha's smile wavered "really?" he asked.  
  
"really" Sami answered.  
  
Inuyasha's smile still on his face, he fell over like a wood plank, fallowed by Miroku who was more like a noodle.  
  
Both girls looked down at their men, Sami looked at Sango, "do you think I should tell them twins run in my family?"  
  
Sango looked over at sami "you have a twin?"  
  
"no but it skips a generation some times, my mom did, and so did her mom, and her's after that"  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "I want a baby." She said flatly.  
  
Sesshomaru eye widened, "really?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "really"  
  
He took her hand, "then lets get started."  
  
Kagome giggle as he pulled her away from the comical scene.  
  
And he swore never to let her go again...  
  
A/N- there's you ending, KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR MORE OF MY STORIES! and I just want to say thanks for all those who stayed with me through all of this!  
  
THANKS!!! 


End file.
